I Feel The Static
by keepcalm90
Summary: This will eventually be a Sebklaine fic: Kurt has a very rare disorder that makes him need constant physical contact. Sebastian is usually the source of it but when the close couple meets McKinley's newest student their tight knit relationship will become tested for the very first time.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just cleaning this up and re uploading all the chapters.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 1**_

"Mmm-ahhh, that feels so great" Kurt shudders, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

Sebastian runs his nose along Kurt's jaw line before kissing behind his ear.

" It's good for me too baby. You're always so good for me," he moans hotly as he dives even deeper into Kurt's wanting body.

Kurt threads his fingers tightly into the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck and pulls him into a warm, soft kiss.

Their lips fitting together perfectly as always, like they were molded for one another.

Sebastian's hand runs slowly up Kurt's inner thigh until he takes a firm hold of his hard, leaking erection.

Kurt's body relaxes at the touch of Sebastian's all too familiar hand as they continue to make slow passionate love.

Soon Kurt's head is swimming from the pleasure and he holds Sebastian close as his orgasm washes over him.

Sebastian continues to move inside Kurt until his body shakes. Kurt can't wait for him to come. He always makes the sexiest face when he climaxes.

With one more deep thrust Sebastian's screaming Kurt's name out in ecstasy as he holds him tightly around the hips.

Sebastian pulls out and flops onto the mattress, making sure to keep his legs wrapped around Kurt's.

He reaches his hand over to the bedside table to grab the washcloth.  
" See I put one here this time," he laughs before wiping it over Kurt's body.

" That was smart of you."

" Well you know I don't like you getting anxious."

Kurt kisses his chest. " Thank you."

Sebastian tosses the towel then yawns and stretches.

" You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?" He asks his boyfriend.

Kurt thinks for a second. " Little spoon please," he smiles.

Sebastian pulls the covers up over them and they settle into their almost choreographed sleeping position.

You would think that with their practiced rhythm that they were an old married couple and certainly not just sixteen.

When you're put into a situation like theirs, there is no way you can be selfish. It has to be constant yin and yang to really work.

But to truly know Kurt and Sebastian's situation we have to start at the very beginning.

* * *

It all started the day Kurt was born on a beautiful spring day in May.

His mother and father were so happy to welcome their healthy baby boy into the world, but soon after his birth they would make a startling discovery about him.

It happened just an hour after he was born. Kurt was sound asleep when he woke suddenly and burst into tears. The nurses, assuming it was just colic tried to soothe him but nothing seemed to work.

When they informed Elizabeth of this she insisted on holding her newborn son and that's when it was witnessed.

The very moment the nurse handed the baby to Elizabeth he went completely silent and fell back asleep. She didn't even need to rock or pat him to soothe him.

" Wow I don't think I've ever seen a baby stop crying so fast," one of the nurses commented.

Elizabeth just nodded as she looked down at her baby boy. Something didn't quite feel right and in the next two days she would find out exactly what that something was.

That night when she put Kurt beside her in the plastic bassinet to sleep she was awoken an hour later by his crying. The second she picked him up he would be fine and then every hour, like clockwork he would wake up screaming.

When Elizabeth informed her husband of this the next day he insisted it was just a fussy baby thing but when it continued on through the day Burt started to really see it for himself.

You could literally set your watch to the hour that Kurt would start crying and soon both his parents were beginning to worry.

Then a memory hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks. It was years and years ago but she remembered reading something about this women who had a disease where she needed to be touch constantly. It was so rare the doctors didn't even have a name for it yet but Elizabeth remember that if the person went an hour without a touch that they would start to feel physical pain and that was what made her believe her son may have had it too.

She decided to tell the doctor and surprisingly he had heard of this disease. He said that since the article there had been a few cases of it in the medical world.

It was called hyper skin cell disorder or HSCD. Apparently there was some kind of chemical in Kurt's blood stream that sought out the contact of another person's touch. Any kind of touching would do but the best was skin on skin contact, it soothed the patient the most.

Elizabeth was both relieved and terrified. It was good to know she wasn't just imagining things but bad to know that Kurt had a disease, one that would burden him from the rest of his life.

Burt and Elizabeth took Kurt home that night and as she held her baby boy in her arms she vowed to him that she would do everything in her power to make his life a good one.  
As the years went by that vow became harder and harder to keep.

Kurt's disease had it limitations. The biggest one being that his body didn't just respond to anybody's touch. It had to be someone he trusted. It was like his skin could weed out the bad from the good and it usually took months or sometimes a year from him to trust someone enough to let them touch him and sometimes it never happened.

This made things like school very difficult so Kurt had to be home schooled. Play time was also rough, Kurt couldn't play for more than an hour but even 10 minutes without a touch made him feel anxious and caused him to have a severe panic attack.

Despite all that Kurt loved to be outside and there would always be one day in the front yard that stuck out in his mind.

It was a hot summer day and Kurt was around six. He was tucked in Elizabeth's lap sitting under the big oak tree in their front yard.

They were having one of their weekly picnics.  
Kurt was just reaching for a strawberry when a very large moving truck pulled up across the street.

" Look at the big truck momma," Kurt giggled before biting into the strawberry.

" Yes I see it baby boy. We must be getting new neighbors."

Kurt and Elizabeth went on with their lunch until a tall blond woman and her son who looked about Kurt's age walked over.

The woman extended her hand down to Elizabeth. " Hello I'm Virgina Smythe your new neighbor. I noticed you sitting out here with your adorable son. How old is he ?"

Elizabeth took Virginia's hand with a smile. " Well hello Virgina it's very nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Hummel and this is my son Kurt, he's six."

" This is my son Sebastian, he's also six."

The two boys looked at each other for a few minutes and then Sebastian said to Kurt, " Hey do you wanna play teenage mutant ninja turtles in my room ? It's still totally empty."

Kurt smiled hopefully for a second but it quickly fell and he hung his head. " No sorry I can't. I have to stay close to my momma."

Sebastian frowned. " Why are you some kinda momma's boy ?"

" Sebastian that was rude," Virginia scolded her son.

Elizabeth laughed softly. " It's alright sweetheart. It's just Kurt here has this disorder call HSCD and he needs constant physical contact. That makes it very hard for him to leave me.

Virginia clutched her chest in horror. " Oh heavens. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth just shrugged. " It's alright. Things could be a lot worst."

" Well if that's all he needs then I'll just hold his hand while we play." Sebastian reached out to Kurt and he recoiled further into Elizabeth's arms.

Sebastian looked on in utter confusion.

" I'm so sorry sweetheart but Kurt can't be touched by just anyone. He has to trust you first."

Sebastian hung his head. " Oh sorry."

" It's alright sweetie. Why don't you and your mommy sit down here with us and we'll all get to know each other."

Sebastian's little face lit back up. " Okay. Can we do that mommy please," he begged.

Virginia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. " Sebastian we have a lot to do over at the house."

" Well I could watch the boys for awhile," Elizabeth said. " And I could even send my husband over to you as an extra set of hands. He's very handy."

Virginia smiled at her. " Thank you so much."

Sebastian, Kurt and Elizabeth sat under the tree until the sun set.

They laughed and ate and made funny pictures out of their food. When the stars came out they moved the blanket to the center of the lawn and gazed up at them.

Sebastian never did stuff like this with his mother. She was usually always too busy with work to star gaze. It felt really, really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 2**_

As the months passed Kurt and Sebastian grew closer.

Almost everyday after school Sebastian would run over to Kurt's and show him all the stuff he learned in class.

Kurt would always smile but on the inside he was longing to be at school too.

But he felt like he could never say that out loud because he didn't want his momma to be upset.

He really did love spending the day with her and her touch was so soothing but Kurt always wanted more.

Sebastian loved school and he loved being over at Kurt's house. He had all the best toys and video games.

But the real reason Sebastian didn't like being at his own house very much was his parents.

Whenever they were together all they did was fight. Kurt's parents never did that. Plus Kurt's mom made the best stuff to eat. All Sebastian's mom ever made was TV dinners.

Then one cold Saturday in December Elizabeth and Kurt were on the sofa reading his favorite book of fairy tales when there was a hard knock on the Hummel's front door.

Burt opened it to find an upset looking Steven Smythe and a crying Sebastian.  
Elizabeth scooped Kurt up off the couch and handed him to Burt before kneeling down in front of Sebastian.

" What happened sweetheart? What's wrong?" she asked as she cupped Sebastian's cheek lovingly.  
" My-my mommy," Sebastian babbled.

" Virginia left," Steven snapped in a bitter tone.

" Her car and all her things are gone. She left a note saying she was moving to California to live with her mother. She didn't even say goodbye to him."

A small seven year old Sebastian started sobbing beside his father and Elizabeth pulled him into a warm tight hug as she let his tears soak the front of her blouse.

" I'm so sorry honey," she soothed, rubbing his back.  
" Hey why don't you stay here for the night so your daddy can have some alone time and us three can build a big fort in the living room and sleep in it."

Sebastian eyes sparkled through his tears and looked up at his father. " Daddy can I please stay ?"

" Sure buddy. I'll just bring some of your stuff over later."

Steven patted Elizabeth's shoulder. " Thanks Lizzy."

Elizabeth sent Burt across the street to talk to Steven and then the three of them proceeded to make the biggest fort Sebastian had ever seen. It took up all of Kurt's living room and all three fit comfortably inside it.

They spent the night eating marshmallows and telling ghost stories and despite his sadness Sebastian managed to have fun.

After that Sebastian spent even more time at the Hummel's.

He would come over after school and stay until after dinner.

Being around his father was always sad but when he was with Kurt and Elizabeth he could forget about all that for a while.

Sure he missed his mom but she hadn't called or written since she left, which hurt Sebastian much more then he let show. Instead he kept a brave face, well at least in front of Elizabeth and Kurt he did.

At school he would lash out at anyone and everyone. He lost all his friends and was mad all the time, mostly at himself for not being able to make his mom stay around. He knew it was all his fault, why else would she not say goodbye to him.

But having Elizabeth in his life felt good. Whenever she was around Sebastian didn't feel as mad at the world. She was like the mother he never knew he always wanted. Things were good, as good as they could be but as it always happens in life things can only be good for so long before they start to turn bad all over again.

* * *

Since it was already September Kurt needed new books to start learning the third grade level stuff. The only bad part was the closest teacher store was two hours away.

So Elizabeth decided to make a day of it. She would leave Kurt with his father, spend the day in Cleveland with her best friend Jenny and pick up the books on the way home.

"Okay baby boy. I love you so much and I'll be back by tonight okay. So you be a good boy for daddy." She kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Okay mommy," Kurt smiled and waved to her as she walked out the front door.

It took a few hours but Kurt finally warmed to Burt. It was strange because it was his dad but his body was so used to Elizabeth's touch that anyone elses felt foreign to him.

After dinner, dessert and bath time they sat on the couch to watch Sports Center. About fifteen minutes in Kurt fell asleep with his head resting in Burt's lap.

The show had just ended when the phone rang beside Burt. To this day he still regards it as the single worst moment of his entire life. It's crazy how your whole life can change in a split second with a just phone call.

" Hello."

" Hello is there a Mr. Burt Hummel there?" A women in a somber tone asked.

" I'm Burt Hummel."

The woman sighed heavily. " Mr. Hummel this is nurse Simon from Cleveland clinical. I'm calling because you're first on your wife Elizabeth's emergency contact list."

Burt's heart sank to his stomach. " Emergency what emergency ? What the hell happened ?"

" Mr. Hummel I'm sorry to inform you but your wife was brought into the hospital about three hours ago. She was in a very bad car accident. The paramedics and doctors did everything they could to revive her but she was pronounced dead about twenty minutes ago."

With that Burt's whole world stopped turning. Just hours ago his wife had been fine and now she was gone forever. His vision instantly blurred up with tears as he looked down at a still peaceful sleeping Kurt. If Burt's world was over then Kurt's wouldn't just be over it would be absolutely destroyed.

" Mr. Hummel are you still there ?"

" Yes," Burt answered tightly.

" I'm so sorry for your loss sir but we'll need you to come down to the hospital to make a positive id."

" But what about my son? Is there anyone else who could do it?"

" I could call the second emergency contact."  
Burt knew that was Jenny, Elizabeth's best friend and that she would do it and understand why he couldn't.

" Yes please do that," he whispered weakly before hanging the phone up.

Burt stroked his son's hair softly. He needed to be strong for the both of them now but how was he going to tell Kurt about this without falling apart himself.

This was the worst thing that could ever happened, Elizabeth was Kurt's life line.

Burt scooped Kurt's tiny body up and laid them down in his bed, making sure to put Kurt on Elizabeth's side. Then he cradled his son to his chest and began to silently cry.

* * *

Kurt woke up happy and excited to see his mommy but when he realized it was his father beside him he frowned.

Burt wasn't sleeping, he hadn't slept all night. When he saw Kurt's expression fall Burt's heart plummeted, this was going to be much harder than even he imagined.

" Daddy where's mommy ? I want to tell her all about this great dream I had last night."

Burt took a deep breath. He could still barely believe this himself and now he would have to break it to his young son.

" Hey buddy why don't we go downstairs and start breakfast."

" Okay," Kurt beamed, jumping into his father's arms.

Burt grabbed a box of cereal off the counter before sitting Kurt at the table and holding his hand tightly.

" Kurt we need to talk."

" Well can we please wait for mommy because she's always good at the talks."

Burt's grip tightened. " Kurt this is about mommy.'

He took a long composing pause before speaking again. " Last night, last night she was in an accident and now she-she's gone Kurt."

Kurt's expression fell. " You mean like Sebastian's mommy ?"

Burt shook his head as his eyes prickled painful from the tears he refused to let fall.

" No Kurt not like that. Mommy was in a car accident last night and she was hurt very badly. Kurt she died but she- she's up in heaven now with the angles and she's not in pain anymore." Burt couldn't hold in his tears anymore and they filled his eyes completely until his vision was completely blurred.

Kurt's skin suddenly felt ice cold in Burt's grip and he blinked away his tears just in time to see Kurt's face drain of color before he fainted right out of the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 3**_

The next few days were a fuzzy blur for both Kurt and Burt.

When Kurt came too from fainting he began thrashing around in Burt's arms and frantically screaming out for his mommy.

He cried until he was weak and his voice was hoarse and then he had a pain attack that was so bad he needed to be rushed to the hospital.

The doctors had to heavily sedate him just to calm him down and make him sleep.

He was so drugged up he didn't even need a touch. It all made Burt feel so helpless and distraught and to top it all off he had a funeral to plan.

Luckily Jenny was a very big help. She came in from Cleveland to help with anything and everything Burt needed.

But the haze only seem to carry on and on and it didn't stop at Burt and Kurt.

When the ambulance had come to pick up Kurt for his attack Steven saw the lights and came running out of his house.

Burt was standing by the back doors of the ambulance as they loaded his son in.

" Burt what happened ? Is everything alright ?" Steven asked in a panic tone.

Burt hung his head in pain. " It's Elizabeth. She was in an accident on her way back and she didn't make it. Kurt's taking it pretty hard."

Burt stepped into the ambulance beside his son and took his hand. The doors slammed shut and Steven watched in disbelief as they drove away.

What was he going to tell Sebastian? For the past few months that women had been like a mother to him and now she was gone just like that.

Steven sat heavily in his armchair, hot tears welling up in his eyes.

Why did the good women have to die? Elizabeth had been a saint after his selfish wife had packed up and left her family without a second thought. Left her poor young son without a mother. Now the only mother figure in Sebastian's life was gone forever, while his real one was off in California without a care in the world.

It just wasn't fair.

When Steven heard the pattering of little feet coming down the stairs he wiped the tears roughly from his eyes.

" Hi daddy," Sebastian smiled. "I was wondering if I could go over to Kurt's house after breakfast because I have this really great picture I drew last night and I want to show him and his mommy."

Steven's heart broke at his sons optimistic, cheery tone.

" Sebastian can you please sit down for a minute."

Sebastian ran over and sat on the couch. Steven took a deep breath.  
" Sebastian you can't go over to Kurt's house today.'

Sebastian frowned. " Why Daddy is he mad at me ?"

" No of course not. It's just last night something bad happened to his mommy and now she's gone."

" You mean like how my mommy's gone?"

" No buddy not like that. Kurt's mommy is gone and she's not coming back," Steven's throat tighten and he cleared it. " She died last night," he sniffled.

Sebastian heart sank to his feet. This couldn't be right. Kurt's mom couldn't be gone. She was too nice and funny and pretty and...

Sebastian's eyes filled up with hot tears that spilled over and fell down his cheeks. Soon they turned to broken sobs and he curled up in a tiny ball on the couch. This hurt much worse then when his own mom left.

Who was going to be around now? To make yummy cookies or tell funny ghost stories or most of all hold Kurt. Who was going to do all that as well as Elizabeth? Who?

* * *

The day of the funeral the weather was dark and gloomy. Kurt hadn't spoken since the day Burt told him about his mother.

He felt like there was nothing to say if his momma wasn't around to hear it.

All through the service Burt held Kurt to his chest as he sobbed into his neck.

Kurt felt like he didn't know how to live a world where his mother no longer existed.

He would never again see her smile, hear her voice or worst of all feel her touch.

Sure his fathers was alright but it wasn't hers and never would be.

Kurt peered over his dad's shoulder to see Sebastian standing beside his father, his green eyes shining heavily with tears.

Once everyone returned back to the house Kurt let go of Burt's hand and took off towards the master bedroom. He didn't care about touch or being in pain anymore he figured nothing could hurt worse than this.

He opened all the drawers of his mother's vanity and inhaled the scent deeply.

Last month she had spilled the bottle of her favorite perfume in it and now the whole thing smelled just like her.

Kurt laid on the bedroom floor and breathed slowly in and out, letting the smell engulf all his scenes.

Soon he could feel his skin start to tingle with meant it was seeking out touch, the touch of a person who was no longer around to give it.

Kurt curled up into a ball and tried to ignore it but soon it was going from tingling to burning.

He was just about to scream in pain when there was a knock on the door frame.

His eyes shot up to find Sebastian standing there with a somber look on his face. He walked in without a word and sat down beside Kurt.

" I'm really sorry about your mom. I liked her a lot. She always called me things like sweetie or honey, I liked that the most."

Kurt nodded silently.

" And she could really cook."

Kurt smiled at the memory of his mother in the kitchen everyday.

" Yeah," he said weakly.

" Yeah well I'm really sorry."

Sebastian's hand landed on Kurt's shoulder but instead of feeling nothing Kurt's whole body relaxed. The burning instantly subsided and Kurt felt calm again. That was strange because the only person to ever have that effect on him had been his mother.

Sebastian lifted his hand and the calm feeling disappeared.

" Oh no Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

Sebastian went to get up but Kurt stopped him.

" No wait please don't go. Sit."

Sebastian sat back down cautiously and Kurt sat up beside him so that they were face to face.  
Kurt reached out and grabbed carefully for Sebastian's hand.

Their fingers interlocked and the calm washed over Kurt in heavy waves.

" Wow," was all he could say.

" What ?" Sebastian whispered.

" It's just you. Your touch feels just like my momma's did."

" Really ?"

" Yeah. Would you, would you stay here with me for awhile please. Just until I feel calm again."

" Sure Kurt. Whatever you need."

Sebastian held onto Kurt's hand until he fell asleep on the plush carpet.

When Burt found the two of them Sebastian explained what Kurt had told him and Burt was shocked.

In eight years they hadn't found one person that matched Elizabeth's touch.

Burt picked Kurt up carefully and placed him into bed. He thanked Sebastian for being there and told him he could go.

He held his sleeping son to his chest and let his tears fall freely.

Burt hated that he didn't have the calming connection to his son but he was glad to know there was someone else out there who did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is so short but it's just a kind of filler chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow, so this is just to hold ya over till then.**

* * *

**_I Feel The Static Chapter 4_  
**

When Kurt woke up he was disappointed that Sebastian was gone.  
Burt did his best to explain that Sebastian couldn't be around all the time the way his mom had been. Sebastian has a life that he had to live.

Sebastian was also disappointed. He liked seeing Kurt happy and calm. The way he had always been with Elizabeth around.

He was still reeling from the fact that he was the person who could give Kurt that now. It made him want to be around Kurt all the time.  
Maybe one day he would even make Kurt smile again, he had a really nice smile. It was just like his mom's.

Now it had been two months since the funeral and every weekend Sebastian would go over to Kurt's. They would play video games with their ankles crossed over each other or sit back to back and build giant Lego towers. Sebastian didn't mind the closeness. It was like Kurt could calm him as much as he calmed Kurt.

At school he was still so angry. He would sit in the back, not do his work and snap at the teacher when she tried to talk to him. But around Kurt he was different. He wasn't quite sure why but something about the boys personality made it very hard to be mad around him.

* * *

On the days Sebastian wasn't around Kurt had to settle for his dad but soon even that wouldn't be an option.  
Burt would eventually have to go back to work and find someone suitable to watch Kurt.

Then one Saturday night over dinner while Kurt was picking at his chicken a brilliant idea popped into his head.

" Daddy instead of staying here why don't I just go to school with Sebastian ? That way we can be together everyday and you won't have to find a babysitter."

It was a valid idea, one that hadn't crossed Burt's mind but he knew what was keeping him from thinking it.

It's was a lot to ask of somebody, especially a little boy, to be a constant source of contact.

Kurt and Sebastian were too young to fully understand just what a big commitment it was.

But right now Burt felt desperate.

If he couldn't give his son what he needed he felt like he would move heaven and earth to make sure he got it somehow.

That meant one thing, convincing a very closed minded Steven Smythe to go along with it.

* * *

" No it's out of the question," Steven shook his head in disbelief.

" I can't believe you would even ask for something like this Burt."

Burt rubbed his temples in frustration.

" I know I'm sorry but I'm desperate. The only time Kurt's happy is when he know he's going to see your boy. Sebastian has something I can't give to Kurt no matter how much I might want to."

" Look Burt I'm grateful to you and I loved Lizzy. She was an angel through the whole Virgina thing but this, this is too much.  
What would people think about two boys always touching each other ?"

" Is that what you're worried about ?"

" Burt we live in a small town in Ohio. People aren't the most understanding here."

" I understand that too but I can't worry about it now. My son needs this Steven and I wouldn't be asking unless it was my last resort.  
Kurt didn't ask for this disease and he certainly didn't ask for his mother to be taken away but if I could just give him this thing, this one thing then maybe he could still have a chance for a semi normal life. I don't know maybe our boys are destined for each other and this is the universes way of bringing them together."

After what felt like years of silence Steven finally sighed heavily.

" Okay but how will this all work ?"

* * *

Burt promised Steven he would take care of everything.

That meant meetings with Lima elementary's Principal, Vice principal, nurse, and both third grade teacher.

But Burt would soon find out that it wasn't going to be as easy as a few meetings to get his son into school.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks for the love you guys give this story. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

**And just some info about Kurt's disorder. **

**it is very rare so not even the doctors know much about it but the average person with it can go up to an hour without a touch. Then the person would need just one touch to be fine again, kinda of like recharging a battery. But Kurt is special, since he always had his mothers special touch he is kind of spoiled in a way. I hate to use that word but it's true. Now his body can only go about ten minutes without contact.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 5**_

" I'm still not sure I fully understand what you're asking for Mr. Hummel,"  
Principal Highwater said as she tilted down her half glasses.

" Um well like I said before I would like to enroll my son but I'll need your guarantee that he'll be in the same class as Sebastian Smythe."

" Ah yes because of this disorder you say he has."

" Well it's not just me saying he has it. He does have it."

" What I still don't understand is why he needs the Smythe child. This research you gave me said your sons body craves touch. It doesn't say anything about who's touch."

" Yes, well Kurt is a special case. He has some trust issues and his body can sense them. I think it's better that way. He can tell the good from the bad you know," Burt laughed nervously. He was never very good at stuff like this.

" Well no offense Mr. Hummel but your son's scenes must be off when it comes to the Smythe boy. His teacher has numerous problems with him daily."

" Look I know Sebastian acts up but he's been dealt a really bad hand. Did you ever consider that as the reason ?"

The women pressed her lips tightly as she glared at Burt.

Burt put his hand up in surrender.

" Look Mr. Highwater I didn't come here to argue about Sebastian. I came here to see if I could enroll my son into this school. To an actually school where he could begin to live a relatively normal life and who knows maybe having my boy around will straighten Sebastian out a bit."

" And the boys will need to be touching all day?" she asked disapprovingly.

Burt bowed his head. This women was acting like Kurt and Sebastian were going to murder somebody.

" Yes but I swear the other kids will never notice. You can just sit them together and they can link feet or hand under the table."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

" Fine Mr. Hummel. Since I don't want to turn your son away I will allow him into this school. But if there are any complaints I will not hesitate reconsidering my decision."

" Yes, thank you. Thank you so much Mrs. Highwater. I promise you won't regret this," Burt shook her hand excitedly.

* * *

The Sunday before Kurt's first day Steven and Burt sat the boys down. They went over how to act at school and to each be on their best behavior.

Kurt and Sebastian both promised but soon that would become easier said than done.

The first three months were good, great even.

Sebastian was so excited to finally have somebody at school that he could actually talk to and Kurt was happy to finally be at an actual school.

Plus it was nice to have Sebastian around. He always said the funniest things about the teacher whenever she turned her back to write on the bored.

At recess they would sit side by side and play with Sebastian's game boy. At lunch they would sit across from each other and exchange food with their legs in a tangled mess under the table and after school they would ride the bus. Sometimes they would hold hands when nobody was in front or back or beside them.

Since Kurt insisted on doing all his work everyday Sebastian couldn't help but do his too and his grades slowly started to pick back up.

It was all working out fine until one day when it turned so many things in their life often did.

The recess bell had just rang and they had just taken their seats behind the big brick wall they always sat against.

Sebastian pulled out his game boy when a dark shadow was suddenly cast over both of them.

" Hey loner boys," Holden Radnor said with a smirk.

" What do you want Holden ?" Sebastian asked without looking up from the screen.

" Oh nothing. I just heard something interesting yesterday about your little friend."

That caught Sebastian attention and he looked up. " His name is Kurt."

" I don't care care what his stupid name is, he's diseased."

" What did you just say ?"

" You heard me. I said he's diseased. Yesterday I heard my mom talking to the teacher and she said the new kid had something called Hyper Skin Cell Disorder and that he needed to be touched all the time. That's totally gross, no wonder you're friends with him."

" Shut up Holden you have no idea what you're talking about."

" Oh really. Well if your little sick friend here needs a touch so badly then I'll give him one."

All of the sudden a large group of boys came out from behind the wall and then was happening so fast. The gameboy in Sebastian's hand was knocked to the floor and stepped on until it broke into little pieces but that wasn't the worst part. That came when a group of four boys yanked Kurt up off the floor.

He screamed as the calming sensation was ripped away from him and replaced by an awful one.

" No-no please don't touch me please," he begged as he watched a group of boys pick Sebastian up off the floor.

" Kurt," he yelled as he lunged right for him but the group held him back.

" Stop it. Get off of me."

Sebastian kicked his arms and legs but the boys holding him were strong.

Kurt heart began to race and he could feel the tears well up in his eyes as the boys hands held onto him. It felt terrible, like his skin was on fire.

Holden looked over at Kurt and smiled.

" Aww look boys. The little baby's crying. Guess he can only touch Smythe. What a freak."

That's when Sebastian broke free of the boys hold. He was in such a blind rage that he wasn't really thinking.

He just cocked his fist back as far as he could, then threw it forward until it hit Holden square in the face.

The force of the punch was so strong Holden fell straight to the floor as the rest of the boys froze in shock.

" Let him go before I punch you too," Sebastian threatened to the boys holding Kurt.

They immediately all stepped back and ran away.

Kurt crumbled to the floor. He was shaking and starting to hyperventilate.

Sebastian ran to him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

" It's okay Kurt. Nobody's ever going to hurt you again. Not while I'm around."

Sebastian held on tightly to Kurt until he heard the clicking of heels coming around the corner.

Principal Highwater gasped at the sight of Holden on the ground crying and covering his eye.

Then she looked over at Sebastian and Kurt angrily.

" Sebastian Smythe in my office right now."

* * *

Kurt eyes were shut tight, his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder as they waited in the uncomfortable chairs outside the principal's office.

Finally the sound of heavy work boots filled the empty hallway and Kurt reluctantly opened his eyes to see his father.

Luckily he didn't look as mad as Kurt expected. He looked more worried than anything else.

He crouched down so he was eye level with the two. " Are you boys alright ?"

" Yeah dad we're fine," Kurt whispered.

After being close to Sebastian for the past 20 minutes he finally felt okay again.

" But I think we're in really big trouble."

Burt sighed, taking his son's hand.

" Yeah buddy you are."

Burt looked over at Sebastian.

He had a blank expression on his face as his hand ran absentmindedly over Kurt's other hand.

Burt put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

" You sure you're okay kid ?"

Sebastian nodded silently before looking at Burt with regret in his eyes.

" I'm sorry I ruined this," he whimpered.

Before Burt could reassure him the door to the office opened and out stepped Principal Highwater, followed by a man, a women and Holden with an ice pack pressed to the black and blue portion of his face.

The family kept walking as Principal Highwater looked down at the group.

" Hello again Mr. Hummel. Where is Mr. Smythe ?"

" Steven had to stay at work but he asked if I could come down here."

" Well your son is not the one who punched a child."

" I know."

She looked over at Kurt and Sebastian who were still pressed close together. Even an unknowing onlooker could tell they were silently comforting each other.

" Fine. Please come in Mr. Hummel."

They sat and Burt felt like he was the one in trouble.

" Mr. Hummel do you remember what I told you before we enrolled your son."

" Yes ma'am."

" Now technically your son was not the one to throw the punch and Mr. Radnor did fess up to taunting and restraining Sebastian. But that's no excuse. This school has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to physical violence."

" But you just said the other boy put his hands on my kid, I mean Sebastian.  
Did he get in trouble for that ?"

" Yes Mr. Radnor took a three day suspension."

" So that's what you'll give Sebastian ?"

" I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but Mr. Smythe will have to be expelled."

" That's not far. You just said he was provoked by that other kid."

" Mr. Hummel I can't deny that since your son has arrived Mr. Smythe has been a much better and pleasant student but we can not keep children in this school who use their fist to solve their problems. Now since Mr. Smythe was as you say provoked I will not put this on his record. That should make transferring him and your son much easier."

Burt stood up in a huff and was just about to open the door when he paused and turned back around.

" You were just praying for this weren't you. Hoping that one of them would slip up so you could get the two little touching boys out of your school. Well congratulations they're gone, but I just hope you know that kicking Sebastian out isn't going to change the closed minds of those boys who picked on my son. You should really spend your time educating the kids about tolerating people who are different instead of weeding them out."

Burt stormed out the door, slamming it angrily behind him.

" Come on boys let's go home."

* * *

Steven paced back and forth through his living room before he finally threw his hand up in exasperation. " Sebastian Michael Smythe what were you thinking ? Hitting somebody."

" I'm sorry dad but he called Kurt a freak. I don't want anybody calling my best friend a freak."

Kurt smiled from where he was sitting beside Sebastian.

" Thanks Bastian. You're my best friend too."

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight as Steven and Burt smiled at each other.

Finally after the boys had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie Burt and Steven sat at the kitchen table.

" So what do we do know ?" Steven asked in a frustrated tone.

Burt looked over at his son, sleeping soundly beside his best friend.

" I think I have an idea," he smiled.

* * *

**_Okay people now a very large time jump is coming in the next chapter and we will finally be getting some Blaine. _**

**_But don't worry because I plan on telling all the left out time in flashbacks that explain how Kurt and Sebastian got to where they were when the story started. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Glee Day everybody, although I'm sure I won't be as happy after I watch tonight's episode. My OTP is for sure going to make me cry tonight. **

**Now like I said before there is a time jump of seven years in this chapter and the italicized part is a flashback. **

**I already posted this in my other story and I'm going to put it here too. I'm bribing my readers to be my twitter friends and I'm offering my 5th new twitter follower a one shot reward. **

**My twitter is futuremrsdcriss**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 6**_

The summer was officially over and school was starting back up tomorrow.

Kurt couldn't believe it was already Junior year. High School seemed to be flying by and collage was just around the corner.

Even though they had been going to Mckinley for two years now Kurt still felt kind of nervous. The way he always was at the start of a new school year.

That was never more true than his first day of fourth grade. He could still remember that like it was yesterday.

* * *

_" Sebastian wake up. Wake up, we're going to be late."_

_Kurt pushed on Sebastian chest frantically._  
_He had already rushed through his ten minute getting ready routine and Sebastian still wasn't awake._

_Then a pounding knock on the door made Sebastian jump up._

_Burt peeked in " You boys better get a move on. You're going to be late."_

_" I'm ready dad. Just tell this lazy bones to get up," Kurt poked Sebastian in the rib._

_Sebastian sat up, rubbing his eyes._

_" Okay I'm up, I'm up."_

_" You only have ten minutes," Kurt reminded as Sebastian jumped out of bed._

_" I know, I know," he waved him off before closing the bathroom door._

_Sebastian was ready just in time and they were out the door by 7:30._

_In the front seat of Burt's truck Kurt fidgeted nervously, twisting and turning his hand in his lap and bouncing his knee like a Jack rabbit._

_Sebastian put his hand over Kurt's and the skin to skin contact made him finally relax._

_Burt smiled to himself as he drove._  
_He really hoped everything would work out this time._

_Sure homeschooling the boys for the remanded of the year had worked out well but now both Steven and Burt were relying on school._

_Most of all Burt because Steven had just left for Hong Kong on business last week and he wasn't sure when he would be back._

_Burt waved goodbye to the boys as they walked up the steps of Rutherford Hayes grammar school. It was in Findlay so the drive was a little further but it was worth it if it meant the boys got a clean slat._

_Sebastian wasn't nervous at all. He didn't mind being the new kid and having Kurt around was just icing on the cake. Now that his dad was gone he got to live at Kurt's house and every night was like a sleep over. They would eat popcorn, watch movies and fall asleep holding hands, it was the life._

_When they got to class they went straight up to the teacher to introduce themselves and she knew exactly what to do because Burt had set up a meeting with her a few days ago._

_They had all decided that this time instead of hiding Kurt's disorder from the class they were going to let everyone know of it right off the bat._

_The teacher, Miss Harris, stood up from her desk._

_" Class before we begin our day I would like you to welcome Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe they come here from Lima Elementary._  
_Now kids if you're wondering why Kurt and Sebastian need to stay so close all day it's because Kurt has something called Hyper Skin Cell Disorder that makes him need constant contact from another person._  
_If any of you have any questions about this don't hesitate to ask either of them."_

_None of the kids in the class seemed too phased by the information as Kurt and Sebastian sat at a special table in the back instead of individual desk._

_Then recess came and all through it mostly the girls in class came up to Kurt and Sebastian to ask questions._

_Like was Kurt in pain or did he have to take medicine._

_Then finally a boy came up with a knowing grin on his face._

_" Hey so you're really Sebastian Smythe from Lima Elementary ?"_

_" Yeah. Why ?" Sebastian asked confused._

_" Aww man my cousin goes there and he told me that you totally decked the last kid who picked on you. He said you gave him a real shiner. Is that true?"_

_" Yeah," Sebastian nodded._

_" Ahh dude that is awesome," the boy took Sebastian hand and shook it frantically._

_Then before either of them could stop time he took Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled it back right away and the boy gave him a puzzled look._

_" I'm sorry about that. It's not you,_  
_I just have problems with new touches."_

_" Oh sorry."_

_" It's okay. You didn't know."_

_" Well I'm Mickey by the way. You know if you guy wanted to sit with me and my buds at lunch you totally could."_

_" Sure that would be cool," Sebastian smiled._

_Mickey waved to them as he took off back towards his group of friends. Clearly he was telling them about Sebastian's now infamous knock out._

_Sebastian laughed and Kurt glared at him._

_" You know you shouldn't be laughing. Your macho man attitude got us kicked out of school."_

_" Yeah but look how popular it's making us now," Sebastian gestured towards Mickey and the group of boys that were now heading towards them. Probably too high five Sebastian for being such a boy._

_Kurt just rolled his eyes at his best friend. At least his nerves had now been washed away by a group of very loud boys and things seemed to continue on that way for the rest of their school years._

* * *

Despite his nerves Kurt always loved the first day of school. Maybe because when he first started learning a part of him always thought he would never get to experience real school.

He always figured he would have to be kept away from the world because of his disorder but having Sebastian around meant he could enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Like deciding on what outfit to wear on the first day of school.

" I like the red one," Sebastian mussed as they pulled out shirt after shirt from the closet.

Kurt nodded in agreement, " Yeah red looks good on you."

" What about for me ?" He held a black and a blue shirt up to him.

" I always like you without a shirt," Sebastian purred as he pushed Kurt against the closet door and started kissing his neck.

Kurt sighed heavily, dropping both shirt to the ground before craning his neck back so Sebastian could get at even more skin.

" If we keep this up we're going to be late."

" I don't care," Sebastian growled in between kisses.

" Well I do," Burt chuckled as stood in the doorway of the room with his arms crossed sternly over his chest.

Sebastian stepped away from a now blushing Kurt.

" Sorry dad, we'll hurry," Kurt said as he picked up the blue shirt and slipped it on.

They finished getting ready and were out the door just in time.

They walked hand in hand down the hall to pick their schedules up even though they knew they had the same one.

After that they went to claim their usual locker, sandwiched right between Mercedes and Rachel.

Sebastian leaned against the locker door and held Kurt around the waist as they gabbed about their summer to the glee girls.

" So you guys are definitely going to be in glee this year right because I'm really going to need talented people to sway behind me. Especially if we want to go to national's this year. I hear it's in New York."  
Rachel mused as she hung picture of her and Finn Hudson up in her locker.

Sebastian tightened his grip around Kurt.

" I don't know Rach, I think you may have your work cut out for you this year. Kurt definitely has the potential to nab a competition solo. He's been practicing all summer and his voice sounds like an angel."

Kurt blushed a deep red at his boyfriends compliment.

" Don't listen to him Rach. He just likes to brag about me. Besides we all know I could never do a solo."

" I think you could baby. We just need to work on it."

Mercedes rubbed his shoulder " He's right Kurt I think you could totally do it too."

" Thanks," Kurt half smiled at her."

The bell rang out loudly through the hallway. " Well we should really go but we'll see you guys at glee."

The girls both waved.

Kurt was just about to pull Sebastian to class when something caught his eye.

" Here come the boys," he whispered back to Sebastian as the football team came down the hall.

" Should we give them a little show ?" Sebastian whispered back before crossing his arms over Kurt's chest and pulling him as close as he could.

He kissed across Kurt's neck making him giggle as the neanderthals all glared at them.

" Hello boys did you all have a nice summer ? Sebastian cat called to the group and they all shot him dirty looks.

Once the team was out of sight Kurt turned in his arms and hit him on the shoulder.

" Why do you always insist on ruffling peoples feathers ?"

" Because life would be boring if I didn't. Now let's go to home room and fondle each other under the table."

Kurt smacked him again " Stop it."

" Hey I can't help it that my boyfriend's sexy as hell and I can't get enough of him."

Sebastian took his hand and they walked down the hallway.

They were just rounding the corner when a body ran smack dab into Kurt.

The boy instantly back away and started apologizing.  
" Oh gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that I wasn't paying attention. It's just it's my first day and I'm kinda lost," he babbled frantically.

Kurt smiled at the short, well dressed boy. With his black curly hair and big hazel eyes, he was so adorable and nervous all Kurt could do was smile.

" It's okay," Kurt brushed himself off.  
" Do you need help getting somewhere ?"

The hazel eyed boy nodded " Yeah Room 801."

" You're close. It's right down this hallway on the left," Kurt pointed.

" Hey thanks," he smiled before he continued running down the hall.

" What was that all about ?" Sebastian asked as they sat down in homeroom.

" What do you mean ?" Kurt whispered back.

" I mean usually when someone runs into you, you jump and you definitely never smile at them or give them directions. It was strange to see you react like that."

"Yeah you're right I didn't even think about that."

" Well that's not like you either."

Sebastian was right, usually Kurt recoiled from people but when the boy's body hit him he didn't get his normal feelings. He didn't really feel anything, it was strange.

After that Kurt wrote it off but then at lunch he spotted the boy sitting all alone at a table in the corner.

" We can sit with him if you want," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

" Well he is all alone. Maybe we should just go over and say hi. You know welcome him to school."

" Whatever you say babe," Sebastian chuckled as they walked towards the table.

" Are these seats taken ?" Kurt asked the boy who was picking at his food.

His eyes shot up at the question and when he say the boys he look shocked.

" Oh no. Um please sit."

Sebastian pulled out Kurt's chair for him like always and then they assumed their standard lunch position, ankles wrapped around each other and arms linked as they sat shoulder to shoulder.

The new boy continued to look at Kurt and Sebastian in awe as he spoke.

" Thanks agains for helping me this morning. I made it to my homeroom just in time. It would've of sucked if I was late."

Kurt shook his head " It's no problem really."

" I'm Blaine by the way Blaine Anderson."

He extended his hand out to Kurt and Sebastian quickly intercepted it.

" Sebastian Smythe. How the hell are you today Blaine ?"

Blaine looked at him quizzically before laughing softly.

" I'm fine thanks."

" I'm sorry I can't shake your hand Blaine but I'm Kurt Hummel."

" No it's cool."

" It's not you," Kurt reassured him quickly. " I have hyper skin cell disorder."

" I'm sorry but I've never heard of that."

" Not very many people have. It basically just means I need constant physical contact from another person."

" Oh," Blaine nodded.

" That would be me," Sebastian tipped a mock hat before grabbing the apple off his tray and biting loudly into it.

" Oh," Blaine said again.

" I'm sorry to spring that on you so fast. I've just found out over the years that it helps to tell people upfront and save myself the award stares and tons of questions."

" No. I think that's smart of you. Most people in your position would try to hide that."

" Oh trust me we tried that in the beginning with disastrous results."

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes go back and forth between him and Sebastian.

It had been awhile since he had made a new friend so he let his pronouns go but he realized that to the average person the we would sound strange. Like they were one person or something.

" So you guys are a couple right ?" Blaine asked bashfully.

" Only since we were fourteen," Sebastian said around his apple.

" It's a really long story," Kurt chuckled.

Just then the bell rang out through the lunch room and Blaine hopped up.

" You know I'd really love to hear more of it tomorrow." Blaine smiled bright.

" Sure," Kurt answered quickly. " We'll be here."

Blaine gave one last wave before he was out the door.

" He's cute," Sebastian smirked as they threw away their trays.

" Oh shut up," Kurt nudged him playfully in the ribs.

" Hey you didn't let me finish. I was going to say he's cute but not as cute as you."

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but Kurt ducked away.

" Come on dork, before we're late for class."

He took Sebastian's hand and dragged him all the way to algebra.

* * *

**I want to stress that I do not condone violence of any kind, not even to bullies **

**But I know nine year old boys would find fighting cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the love you guys give this story. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

**Remember it you wanna follow my twitter I'm ( futuremrsdcriss)**

* * *

_**I Feel the Static Chapter 7**_

Kurt woke up plucky. He detached himself from Sebastian to get ready but there was just one problem. Today he wanted to look extra special. Which meant his normal routine just wouldn't cut it. He knew the only way to fix that was the shower.

If they did it together he could take his time.

He ran back to the bed and started shaking his boyfriend.

" Sebastian, Sebastian wake up."

" But I still have ten more minutes," Sebastian whined as he rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

" Sebastian I need you to shower with me."

That perked Sebastian right up and he sat up rubbing his eyes.

" Mmm, baby you should've woken me up earlier if you wanted to fool around. You know I love doing it in the morning."

Kurt smacked him on the chest.

" It's not for that you horn dog."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him until he landed on his chest.

" Oh really then what is it for my darling?  
It wouldn't have anything to do with the new hottie you made a lunch date with would it?"

Kurt blushed.

" You know it's kind of freaky how well you know me."

" Yeah I know. I love it," Sebastian smirked.

" And I think it's cute that you wanna get all sexy for your new lover."

Kurt shoved his shoulder.

" Shut up."

" Ohh so that's how you wanna play it?"

Sebastian pinched Kurt's side and he squealed.

" No Bastian don't."

Kurt started laughing as Sebastian shifted all his weight on top of him until he was pinned to the mattress.

" We're wasting time," Kurt huffed out between giggles as Sebastian continued to tickle him.

Kurt finally found the strength to break free of Sebastian's hold and pull him into a fiery kiss.

Sebastian immediately tried to deepen it but Kurt rolled away before he could.

" God you are such a sucker for my lips," Kurt chuckled.

" Hey can you blame me ?" Sebastian smirked as he climbed out of bed.

He always looked so adorable in the morning, with his hair and pajamas both mussed from sleeping.

" I hope you know that you owe me big for this shower favor."

" Okay," Kurt smiled as he took his hand and ran to the bathroom.

With Sebastian close Kurt could take his time shampooing, conditioning and moisturizing. Which is exactly what he did.

Sebastian never took as long as Kurt to get ready so after he was finished doing his hair and brushing his teeth he sat beside him at his vanity. The way he did every morning.

His hand resting lightly on Kurt's thigh as he watched him rub dozens of different creams and lotions into his face and neck. It was one of the many reasons why he loved kissing Kurt's skin because it always tasted so good.

This morning he was using the really good stuff that he usually only took out when they went somewhere extra special.

Sebastian smiled to himself. It was cute to see his boyfriend so eager. Sadly they never really got that in their relationship. It was hard to be excited to see somebody when they were always around. Kurt deserved to have somebody to look forward to seeing.

They had just got in the car when Sebastian turned to Kurt.

" You look very nice baby."

Kurt leaned over the center console to kiss him.

" Thank you."

Kurt was almost too hyped to eat but he went through the motions of picking out food anyways.

He was happy to see Blaine was already at the table when they arrived.

When Blaine saw them his whole face light up.

" Hey Kurt. Hey Sebastian. It's good to see you guys again."

" You too Blaine. I hope your second day is going well."

" It is," Blaine nodded.

" I'm looking forward to hearing more about you two."

" Oh trust me we're not that interesting."

" I wouldn't say that. I mean look at you two. Openly touching each other in a high school cafeteria in a small town in Ohio. That's pretty interesting to me."

" Well when you put it like that," Kurt giggled.

" But we also get more than our fair share of discrimination too and surprisingly it's not always from kids."

As Kurt said it he was reminded of a particular time when their discrimination had lead to one of the best things in their lives. Kurt always referred to it as their silver lining moment.

* * *

_It was the middle of their three week winter vacation. They were both loving the fifth grade so far but now that they had all this free time Kurt was looking for something to do._

_Then one day he saw a big flyer in the paper looking for extras to be in the towns Christmas pageant._

_Kurt just loved watching people act so much that the idea of actually being able to do it himself was exhilarating._

_Sebastian was a bit hesitant at first but he figured anything that made Kurt that excited was worth trying at least once._

_So they went to the community playhouse to sign up and were put into the youth group with the other kids._

_Burt explained to Mrs. Foster, the women who ran the theater about Kurt's condition and she told all the kids in the group._

_They all seemed pretty unphased by the information. In fact the only person who seemed to be truly troubled by it was Mrs. Forester._

_All through rehearsals she would glare at the two of them as they stood in the back row singing Oh Christmas tree, their hand clasped tightly._

_Then one day she finally snapped._

_She was looking over at the formation of the kids when she shook her head._

_" No, no, no this is all wrong. It's you two here in the back, you're throwing off my entire formation. Can't you boys just stop holding hand for five minutes ?"_

_She stormed over to them and pulled Sebastian back until they we separated._

_Sebastian saw Kurt stiffen up and he got angry._

_" Hey stop it lady."_

_He shoved past the women and stepped back to Kurt. Taking both his hands this time._

_" Young man I will not have you disrespect me like that. Now I need you to stop with the hand holding right this minute."_

_Sebastian was starting to get really steamed up but he held his tongue._  
_This whole pageant thing was making Kurt happy and he would do just about anything to make Kurt happy. So he decided it was best to just ignore this annoying women until she shut up. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

_" Boys I said cut it out."_

_She went to pull Sebastian away again but Kurt yanked him closer._

_" He said to stop. You know we can't do that. Now can you just please leave us alone?"_

_" You two are nothing but trouble and I cannot have this in my production._

_She pointed at them with judgement in her eyes. Like they were some kind of sideshow act._

_" You boys are just trying to push my buttons. You have been since the very first day."_

_She glared solely at Kurt._

_" I bet you don't even have a disorder. You just want to hold this little delinquents hand because you like him."_

_" Shut up lady," Sebastian shouted and the everybody on stage looked at him in shock._

_" How dare you talk to me that way young man. I think you should both leave right now."_

_She pointed towards the front door._

_" Fine we don't need this stupid pageant anyways."_

_Kurt's voice cracked as Sebastian pulled him down the steps._

_" Yeah it totally sucks," Sebastian added before slamming the door of the auditorium behind him._

_The second they were out of sight Kurt crumbled in his arms and Sebastian hugged him tight._

_" It's all my fault," he whimpered into Sebastian's neck._

_Sebastian rubbed circles into his back._

_" No it's not Kurt. It's her's and this whole thing was stupid anyways."_

_" Yeah but I really liked it."_

_" I know you did."_

_" Why do some people have to be like that Bas ?"_

_" Because they're afraid of anything that's not normal to them. But what do they know."_

_" Well she was right about one thing. I do like holding your hand. A lot." Kurt blushed._

_Sebastian smiled bright._

_" I like holding yours too Kurt, probably because I love you so much."_

_Kurt's eyes widened a bit. " You do ?"_

_" Yeah. I mean I think so because I love being around you and I love to see you happy and I love being your best friend. I'm pretty sure that means I love you."_

_Kurt smiled._

_" Oh well if that's all true then I love you too."_

_" Really?"_

_" Yeah. You're the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for."_

_Sebastian pulled him in for a tight hug._

_" So are you Kurt."_

_They stayed that way until Burt finally showed up to get them._

_Like so many things before they had been able to find the good in a bad situation._

_They had each other and that was all that mattered to either of them._

* * *

" Kurt-Kurt."

Sebastian pressed his shoulder and he came back to the present.

" Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

" Yeah sorry. I'm fine really. I was just thinking."

" Oh well Blaine and I were just talking about glee club. He said he might be interested in joining."

Kurt smiled bright.

" That's great. We could always use more people."

" Yeah then I could stop singing," Sebastian joked.

" Sebastian's not big on glee. He's mostly just there to hold my hand."

" Well that's very nice of him," Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with admiration.

" Yeah it is."

" It's no big deal babe. I've kinda grow to like it too."

He turned to look at Blaine.

" It makes Kurt happy and that's all that really matters to me."

" Plus he looks really sexy when he sings," Sebastian added.

Kurt blushed while Blaine just laughed.

The bell rang out through the cafeteria and Blaine stood.

" I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at try outs."

He waved.

Sebastian took Kurt's try with a smirk.

" Oh you've got it bad baby. The boys cute and he likes to sing."

" It sounds like you noticed him more then me this time."

Kurt poked his side.

" I was too busy noticing you. But he is really hot."

Kurt giggled and shook his head.

" You are such a boy."

He held Sebastian hand a little tighter as they walked to algebra.

After school they had just got in the car when Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. He was so great. Playful, kind and understanding. Kurt felt so lucky.

" I love you," he said happily.

Sebastian looked at him with a beautiful grin.

" I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and so happy because Sebklaine is getting their own mini bang. I've already started my story lol. I belive it's an underrated fandom so I'm glad it's getting some more acknowledgement. Anyways I hope you all like this and as always Happy Reading. **_**  
**_

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 8**_

Kurt and Sebastian sat in the center of the auditorium. Sebastian kissed over Kurt's knuckles as he talked to Rachel about Blaine.

" I wonder if he's any good? You know I could really use a strong male voice to keep up with me," Rachel said.

" Hey I thought that's what I was for?" Finn pouted at her side.

" Oh you are honey. You really are."  
She kissed his cheek.

Mr. Schuester came in and sat at the table in the center. He called the first girl in and she wasn't very good. She sounded like she couldn't hold a tune in a bucket. But Kurt felt sympathetic for her. He could still remember the day he audition for glee. It was the same day he realized his boyfriend would do just about anything for him.

* * *

_" I think I'm going to audition for glee," Kurt said in between kisses. They had been studying at the kitchen table when Sebastian had suddenly leaned over and started kissing his neck._

_They had only been an official couple for a few weeks now but Kurt was already very spoiled by the kissing. He loved it and could do it all day everyday if given the opportunity._

_Sebastian's lips skimmed across his cheek up to his ear._

_" Isn't the glee club kinda for losers?"_  
_he whispered._

_" No. I don't think so, but if you do then I don't have to try out."_

_Sebastian's lips froze and he sat back._

_" Kurt I didn't mean it like that. You should definitely try out if that's what you want."_

_" But you'll have to be there with me. You won't have to sing but you'll have to listen to a lot of it. We should really find an after school activity that makes us both happy."_

_" Seeing you happy makes me happy._

_That made Kurt's heart burst and he leaned forward to capture Sebastian's lips in a deep, passionate kiss._

_They break apart and Sebastian cupped his cheek._

_" Besides Baby I think it might be kind of hard to play lacrosse while holding hands."_

_Kurt hung his head. " I'm sorry about that."_

_Sebastian lifted it back up and kissed his cheek. "Don't be. Now what time are auditions?"_

_" Tomorrow at three."_  
_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

_" I don't think I can do this," Kurt said as he peeked his head out of the curtain to see the large auditorium. It was empty except for the Spanish teacher sitting at the table in the middle._

_" Yes you can and you'll be great."_  
_Sebastian kissed his temple._

_" Well I'm up third."_

_They stood there, holding hands tightly as they watched Rachel Berry and then Mercedes Jones audition._

_" How am I supposed to follow that? They were both amazing."_

_" And so are you baby. Now you go out there and show him. Just remember I'll be right here the whole time."_

_Kurt nodded, kissing his boyfriend one more time before stepping out onto the stage._

_His legs felt like cement bricks were tied to them and his palms were slick with sweat._

_He cleared his throat and tapped the mic before whispering into it._

_" I-I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Speechless by Lady Gaga."_

_The piano began to play out the all too familiar melody and Kurt closed his eyes._

**_I can't believe what you said to me Last night we were alone You threw your hands up Baby, you gave up, you gave up_**

_Kurt made the mistake of looking up and suddenly the glare of the lights felt blinding and burning and he forgot all the carefully practiced words._

_" I'll-I'll," he stuttered trying to remember the line._

_Then a familiar voice sang out clear as a bell._

_**"I'll never talk again, oh boy, you've left me speechless."**_

_Kurt spun to see Sebastian walking towards him, singing._

**_You've left me speechless, so speechless _**

**_And I'll never love again, oh boy, you've left me speechless _**

**_You've left me speechless, so speechless._**

_Sebastian took Kurt hand and held it tightly. He continued to sing and Kurt quickly joined in, turning his solo into a duet and relieving all his fear._

**_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_**

**_ Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? _**

**_And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through _**

**_Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up if I promise boy to you?_**

**_That I'll never talk again and I'll never love again _**

**_I'll never write a song, won't even sing along_**

**_ I'll never love again, so speechless _**

**_You left me speechless, so speechless_**

_Finally Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and he stepped forward to take his show stopping solo._

**_Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? _**

**_You've left me speechless, so speechless _**

**_Some men may follow me _**

**_But you choose any girl but me _**

**_Why you so speechless? Oh, oh._**

_Mr. Schuester stood up from his chair and clapped loudly._

_" Wow you two that was really great and Kurt you really killed that last part. I'm happy to welcome you both to the New Directions."_

_Kurt squealed while Sebastian watched with a smile. Anything that made Kurt that happy was worth sitting through the rest of the school year for._

* * *

Kurt leaned closer to Sebastian and kissed the side of his neck.

" What was that for baby?' He whispered as Blaine walked out onto the stage.

" No reason," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine gave them both a tiny wave before stepping up to the mic.

" Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer ."

He took the guitar that was slung behind his back and began to strum it softly.

**The lights are on but you're not home **

**Your mind is not your own **

**Your heart sweats, your body shakes **

**Another kiss is what it takes**

Kurt sat up a little straighter, completely captivated. He had heard this song before but never in a slow,stripped down version like this one. That combined with Blaine's amazing voice leaves him in awe as he watches from his chair.

**You can't sleep, you can't eat **

**There's no doubt, you're in deep **

**Your throat is tight, you can't breathe **

**Another kiss is all you need**

**Whoa, you like to think **

**That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah **

**It's closer to the truth **

**To say you can't get enough **

**You know you're gonna have to face it **

**You're addicted to love**

Sebastian's more than impressed by Blaine's talent. While he's never been big into this whole glee thing after three years in it he has come to know genuine talent and Blaine definitely has it. That combined with the fact that he can practically feel Kurt swooning at his side makes this all so great that he can hardly contain his excitement. This Blaine guy is turning out to be even better than he could've imagined and it's kinda making him hot.

**Your lights are on but you're not home **

**Your will is not your own **

**Your heart sweats your teeth grind **

**Another kiss and you'll be mine**

**Whoa, you like to think That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah **

**It's closer to the truth To say you can't get enough **

**You know you're gonna have to face it **

**You're addicted to love**

**Might as well face it **

**You're addicted to love **

**Might as well face it **

**You're addicted to love.**

The moment the song ended Kurt and Sebastian jumped up simultaneously and both began to cheer loudly. Blaine blushed on stage while the rest of the glee club all shot them a curious looks. They both stopped abruptly and sat down in embarrassment.

" He was really good,' Kurt said breathlessly.

Sebastian nodded. " Hell yeah he was."

* * *

**If you want to hear what inspired my Blaine song choice just go listen to the Florance and Machine version of Addicted to Love (It's really amazing) and then imagine that with just a guitar. That's how I imagined him doing it and it my head it came out great lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Glee Day y'all. I'm back. I didn't even realize how long it had actually been. I'm so sorry but writing for the two bangs took up a lot of my time. That's all over now and I'm back. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 9**_

The next day Blaine's officially welcomed to the glee club. He hoped up to the step and sat down eagerly beside Kurt who always stuck to the back row. Sebastian's arm wrapped tightly around his waist as they listen to Mr. Schuester go on and on about adult contemporary music.

At practice Sebastian usually put his headphones in so he could listen to sports but today he left them out.

" Hey guys." Blaine smiled and waved to the pair as he sat down.

" Hi Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "Welcome to glee club. You know you were really great at your audition yesterday."

" Hell yeah. You totally killed it. Guess we'll have to start calling you killer." Sebastian winked.

Blaine blushed lightly at Sebastian's compliment. " Well thank you guys for cheering so loudly for me."

" We were..." Kurt pauses.

" Very impressed," Sebastian finishes.

The truth is the two were more than just impressed by Blaine's performance. In fact when they got home yesterday they put Addicted To Love on a loop and then proceeded to have some of the best sex they'd ever had.

" I'm really excited to be here." Blaine muses chipperly. " At my old school I was too embarrassed to join the glee club. But I really do enjoy singing."

" Well you should definitely do another solo really soon," Sebastian adds quickly.

Kurt eyes Sebastian before laughing under his breath. His boyfriend is painfully obvious in his attempt to hear Blaine sing again. Only so he can get aroused by it. No wonder he didn't put his headphones in today.

Blaine hangs his head a bit. " Oh well I don't know if I can today guys. I mean I don't even have anything prepared."

" Tomorrow then," Sebastian tries but fails to sound casual. Again Kurt laughs before turning to whisper in his boyfriends ear. " Down boy."

They exchange a sultry smile before Kurt turns his attention back to Blaine. " So you're liking McKinley so far then?"

" Yeah. There are still some similarities to my old school. But there are a lot of differences too." Blaine glances down at Kurt and Sebastian's connected hands and smiles.

Blaine's right, McKinley has the one big difference. Any other school in Ohio would never have two openly gay students walking the hallways hand in hand or kissing by their locker. But McKinley wasn't always this gay friendly. In fact when they first arrived it was just the opposite but Sebastian made quick work to fix that.

* * *

_Kurt was so nervous about his first day of high school. It was the final stage of schooling before being thrust into the real world. Just four short years to decide who you were and what you wanted to be for the rest of your life._

_All Kurt knew that first day was he wanted to be safe. Like every school that came before Burt meet with the staff early to explain Kurt and Sebastian's unique situation but still Kurt knew high school kids would be different. They wouldn't care that Sebastian had beat some kid up in the fourth grade. All they would see was two boy holding hand and it would start another, probably much worst fight._

_Kurt was all too aware of the small minds most people in this town had. But Sebastian of course seemed unphased by all of it._

_He didn't look scared or nervous as they walk hand in hand up to the front doors of McKinley high._

_Of course there were the stares, whispers and snickers as they made their way to the assigned table to pick up their schedules._

_Then out of the blue a large meaty shoulder hit Kurt smack dab in the chest and he instantly retreated into Sebastian's side._

_" Hey watch where you're going," Sebastian called back to the large offender._

_The ape of a teenager turned. His expression blank as he stomped back over to the pair, sneering at their connected hands. " What did you just say to me homo?"_

_" Well I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter. I said watch where you're going," Sebastian growled._

_Kurt put his hand over Sebastian's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze._  
_" Sebastian please," he said or rather pleaded. He definitely didn't want a repeat of the fourth grade. Especially not with an opponent of this size._

_Sebastian sighed in defeat as he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. " Fine but I'm not going to put up with this close mindedness for another four year."_

_He turned back towards the large teenager. " If you think I'm such a homo then I guess you don't think I could make it onto one of your precious little sports teams."_

_" Yeah only of you try out for the girls team," The Neanderthal scoffed._

_Sebastian chuckled in amusement. " Fine then gigantor. I'll make you a little bet."_

_" What kinda bet?"_

_" I bet you that I can make it onto the varsity basketball team."_

_" Yeah right," the joke sneered._

_" What are you scared to bet me?_

_" Hell no."_

_" Good then we have a bet." Sebastian extends his hand out to scowling boy._

_" What are the terms?" The gruff teen asked._

_" Well if I don't make it then you get to openly torment the two of us too your hearts content for the rest of our high school days. But if I do make it then you and all your neanderthal friends have to leave us alone, forever."_

_The joke thinks it over for a moment before shaking Sebastian's hand._

_"Deal."_

_ " Do you really think you're going to make the varsity team?" Kurt asked Sebastian as they walked towards the gym where tryouts were being held._

_" I just love all the confidence you have in me babe," Sebastian laughed just as they opened the double doors._

_They spot Burt in the bleaches and head towards him._

_" You know I didn't mean it like that," Kurt frowns._

_" Yeah I know baby." Sebastian pulls him in for a warm hug. " And I don't want you to worry alright. I'm gonna bust my ass out there to make sure that we have the best four years here."_

_Kurt gets up on his tip toes and kisses Sebastian softly. " I love you," he whispers over his boyfriend's lips before kissing him again._

_" I love you too." Sebastian kisses his cheek. " Now wish me luck."_

_" You don't need it. You're gonna be great," Kurt winks before sitting down beside his father._

_" Yeah go out there and give um hell kid," Burt adds as Sebastian turns and goes back down the bleachers to the gym floor._

_Since they met Kurt's known that Sebastian's naturally talented at sports. During their younger summer days Kurt would sit on the park bench with his father watching Sebastian and Steven play one on one basketball on the courts for hours. Sometimes they would switch it up and play soccer or lacrosse on the field. But no matter what it was always sports._

_Kurt always wanted so badly to go out and join the pair but looking back at it all he figures it was better to let Sebastian have one thing that was all his._

_It also really paid off because Sebastian looked so good out on the court that Kurt felt nothing but pride. Every time he made a basket or a pass Kurt and Burt would cheer loudly._

_After a very nail biting hour all the boys were dismissed and told to come back in an hour to check the roster._

_Burt said his goodbyes to the boys and his last good luck to Sebastian._

_Kurt and Sebastian sat at the top of the bleachers holding hand tightly and watching all the boys on the floor snicker up at them._

_Kurt was not so secretly hoping his boyfriend had made the cut but he knew he would be proud of him either way. Sebastian was doing all this for them and that meant the world to Kurt. No matter the outcome they had each other. That was all that would ever matter._

_After another intense hour the couch finally announced that the list were posted in the hall._

_Sebastian looked ashen as they walked down the bleachers to the hallway._

_He was actually nervous, which was a rarity for him and caused Kurt to be even more worried himself._

_Sebastian took a deep breath before stepping up to the list and scanning the names carefully._

_When he finally turned back towards Kurt he was smiling bright and that's when Kurt screamed because he knew it was good news. He could read Sebastian face like an old book he read a million times._

_" YOU DID IT?" Kurt shouted happily, the sound echoing loudly in the nearly empty space and garnering the attention of some of the jocks._

_" I did it," Sebastian said gleefully before grabbing Kurt around the waist and spinning him. When he set him down he dipped him back into a rather heated kiss but he didn't care._  
_Kurt was his motivation and he wanted every single joke in the hall to know that the two of them weren't going to spend the next four years hiding. They were going to be out and proud because they had earned it._

_None of the boys on the team congratulated Sebastian and the couch was pretty pissed off when he told him he wouldn't be able to play but again he didn't care. He had proven them wrong and he was keeping the boy he loved safe. That was all that mattered to him._

* * *

Kurt smiles to himself at the memory before resting his head on his boyfriend shoulder. Sebastian's fingers card through the hair at the nape of his neck as they continue to listen to Mr. Schu talk.

All these years together and Sebastian's still taking care of him.

The dismissal bell rings and the glee club kids begin to make their exit.

" So what are you two up to after this? Blaine asked Kurt and Sebastian as the three all stood.

" Probably just home to study." Kurt answers. "How about you?

" Well I was going to head over to the Lima Bean to get a cup of coffee. Would you guys like to join me?"

Kurt looks to Sebastian who already has a devious grin on his face. That's never good.

" That sounds great Blaine but you know I really have to get home. I have this important phone call I have to make to my father. He's in Japan on business and you know with the time difference I can't be too late. But hey why don't you two go on without me."

At that Kurt and Blaine both shoot Sebastian a curious look.

" Kurt you can bring Rachel with you," Sebastian states as he drags Kurt over to the piano where Rachel is sitting, reading sheet music.

" Hey Rach you busy?"

Rachel looks up at her favorite glee couple, aside from her and Finn of course.

" Hey guys what's up?"

" Well Kurt here would like to go get coffee with our brand new member and I'm unable to go with him so I was wondering if you could be my proxy."

Rachel nods happily. " Sure Bas I can do that. I was waiting here for Finn because he had to talk to coach but I'll just meet up with him later."

"Thanks Rach," Sebastian winks and Kurt can swear he see's the girl blush.

Only his boyfriend, who was as gay as they came, could make a girl swoon.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt hissed as he dragged Sebastian to the corner of the room.

" What the hell are you doing?" Kurt scolded his boyfriend in a harsh whisper, making sure the others could not hear him.

" I think you two should get to know each other a little bit. You know without your boyfriend tagging along and harshing the mellow."

" So you're giving me permission to go on a date with Blaine?"

Sebastian laughed." Babe it's hardly a date. You two are getting coffee not eloping in Vegas and yes I'm fine with it. As long as you promise to come home to me."

Kurt cracks a smile. It's so hard to feel unsure or uneasy with Sebastian around. Somehow everything he says always sound so logical and right.

Kurt sighs heavily in defeat. " Fine I'll go. But I'll be thinking about you the entire time."

Sebastian looks behind his shoulder at Blaine who smiles bright at the attention. That smile is so warm and alluring it could melt an ice cube. Kurt doesn't stand a chance around it.

Sebastian turns back to Kurt and kisses his cheek. " Yeah good luck with that baby," he chuckles softly in Kurt's ear before leading him back over to Rachel and leaving the choir room with a wink.

* * *

**I know there's wasn't much excitement in this one but the next one has some K&B time. That's exciting right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short one but I gotta get some lead up into the three of them. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 10**_

" Here a grande nonfat mocha." Blaine slides the cup across the table  
with a smile.

" Thanks," Kurt smiles back.

Rachel sits quietly beside Kurt. Her headphones in, texting up a storm.

"So um... I never really asked you what made you pick McKinley?" Kurt  
said with a nervously high laugh.

He knows it's generic but he'll be the first to point out that he isn't very  
good at this whole dating thing. His current boyfriend had just sort  
of been handed to him by the universe.

" Well as you could probably already tell from what I've told you, I  
had some trouble at my old school. Some of the jokes there decided  
they had a problem with me being gay. So they took it upon themselves  
to make my life hell."

Kurt smiled sadly. " Yeah I know the feeling. I'm so sorry."

" I didn't really pick McKinley. My aunt lives in the district. So my parents chose it for me.  
But like I said before it seems to be so different. So I'm glad I ended up  
there. I mean just look at you and Sebastian. Sometimes I still can't  
get over how out you two are. I never expected to find that at any  
high school. But I'm so happy I have." Blaine flashes that epic smile.  
The one that could warm the heart of even the coldest person.

Kurt's promise to think of only Sebastian is beginning to slowly fade.

Kurt picks up his coffee cup with a chuckle before taking a sip.  
" You know it wasn't always like that. It's kind of a long story but  
the truth is Sebastian plays a pretty big part in all of it. People at  
McKinley are kind of intimidated by him."

" Yeah I kinda got that vibe from him." Blaine laughed. " Look Kurt I  
hope you don't mind me saying this but he doesn't really seem like  
your type. Sure he's charming and all but you two come off as total  
opposites."

" Trust me you're not the first person to point that out," Kurt  
giggled. " And we most definitely are polar opposites. But ever since  
we met he's been different around me. It's like he feel this strong  
need to take care of me so he flips a switch or something."

" Yeah maybe." Blaine shrugged. " But it's probably just because he  
loves you so much."

" Yeah but it's more than just love with us. Like I said he feels  
obligated to take care of me because he's the only person who's touch  
calms me. Well besides my mom's. But she's not around anymore."

Blaine stared down longingly at Kurt's hand resting face up on the  
table. He looks like he wants so much to take it in his own and  
provide Kurt with his own form of comfort. But instead he settles for  
putting both his hands in his lap.

" I'm so sorry to hear that Kurt. But I'm glad you found someone.  
Guess it's pretty lucky he moved in right across the street from you.  
It's like you guys are soul-mates or something."

" Sebastian doesn't believe in soul-mates. In fact he hates when I say  
that."

" Well then how does he explain it?"

" A coincidence or a happy accident.  
He's always believed that there must be someone else out there who has the same touch  
as him. I think I'm starting to believe that myself."  
Kurt looks up bashfully through his eyelashes.

Blaine swallowed thickly. " Maybe next time he could be here too."

Kurt smiled bright. " I think he would really like that."

* * *

" Did he really say that or are you just lying to make me feel  
better?" Sebastian asked as they sat with their legs intertwined in  
the middle of the bed studying for tomorrow's English test.

" Sebastian Michael Smythe you know what my lying face looks like"  
Kurt sassed.

" Yeah you're right. So he really wants me to come along next time?"

" Yes. I think he has a little bit of a crush on you and I can't blame  
him. You are so hot." Kurt kissed Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows " Oh yeah."  
He took the textbook out of Kurt's hand and tossed it to the bedroom  
floor.

" Well I think you're hot," he laughed as he pulled Kurt on top of him.

They kissed once before Kurt started running his fingers through  
Sebastian's soft hair. " We don't have to do this you know. I'm happy  
with just you. I always have been."

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly. " Yeah I know and I'm happy  
with just you too babe. But the more I think about it the more I  
believe that he might really have it Kurt. I saw it that very first day  
when you guys ran into each other. You didn't even flinch. I've never  
seen that before and I've been with you for ten years. Don't we at  
least owe it to ourselves to find out if he does. And if I happen to  
be right then we can make it work. We've been through crazier stuff  
before."

" Well when you put it like that, how could I say no?" Kurt asked with  
a playfully giggle before rolling their connected bodies over so that  
all of Sebastian's weight was on top of him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 11**_

The entire next week Kurt was a queasy mix of excited and fearful.

He couldn't wait to go out on another date with Blaine and he most definitely couldn't wait to have Sebastian with him this time.

This whole thing with Blaine felt reminiscent of the final week of junior high and the entire  
summer before high school started.

That was around the time that Kurt began to have feelings for Sebastian.

He can still remember that new stirring of emotions like it was  
yesterday.

* * *

_It felt like it happened out of the blue._

_One day Kurt was his normal self and the next he was different. The _  
_change wasn't as clear on the outside as it was inside. Sure his baby fat _  
_was shedding and his high voice had dropped an octave. But those _  
_changes were subtle._  
_The one raging inside of him was much stronger. Strong and directed _  
_towards the one person he never thought it would be._

_For a long time Kurt ignored these changes but then the strangest _  
_thing happened one day in class._

_Kurt was taking down notes when he looked over at Amanda Jordan who _  
_was not doing her work but passing notes to Jeremy Larson._

_Kurt noticed that every time their hands would touch Amanda would _  
_giggle and blush in a shy kind of way. While Jeremy would flash a big _  
_toothy grin and blush himself._

_Kurt watched the two in fascination._  
_As he did he could feel himself physically longing for something like _  
_the two shared. And he knew exactly who he wanted to share it all with._

_He unconsciously squeezed Sebastian's hand under the, table causing his _  
_best friend to look over at him in concern._

_" Kurt is everything alright?" Sebastian whispered low._

_Kurt nodded. " Oh yeah everything's fine."_

_Except everything wasn't fine._

_Kurt was starting to have more than just friendship feelings for his _  
_best friend. For so long Kurt had felt one way about Sebastian and he _  
_had been totally fine with it._

_Now each time they watched a tv show where people kissed Kurt would _  
_wonder what it would be like to kiss Sebastian._

_When they laid down in bed Kurt wondered what it would be like to _  
_hold Sebastian all night long. To cuddle and kiss until they fell _  
_asleep in each others arms._

_Sure they loved each other but it was always the way Kurt assumed you _  
_would love a sibling._

_Now Kurt wanted the fairy tale love. The kind you see in movies. The _  
_kind his mother and father had._

_But he was afraid. What if Sebastian didn't feel the same way. What _  
_if he just wanted to stay friends, or worst what if Kurt told him and _  
_he left._

_Kurt couldn't lose Sebastian. He was the best thing in his life. His _  
_best friend, his support and his rock. Kurt didn't know what he would _  
_do without him and that alone is what kept him from revealing his true _  
_feelings._

_But little did he know that while he was silently pining away for his _  
_best friend, Sebastian was silently pining away for him as well._

_It happened subtly enough. First Sebastian noticed how lovely Kurt's laugh _  
_was. Then he began to admire the little green flexes in his big blue _  
_eyes. The way his smile light up a room or how Kurt was the only _  
_person who could really center him. All those things would've been _  
_fine but the trouble was they weren't the only things. That was just _  
_the tame stuff._

_Sebastian also began to fixate on Kurt's lips, the growing flex of his _  
_arms and the long, lean lines of his changing body._

_Sebastian never dared express any of this to his best friend. He _  
_didn't want to freak Kurt out. The last thing he wanted to do was _  
_drive any kind of wedge between them. They had a good balance and _  
_nothing would be weirder than having to spend all day and night with _  
_someone who didn't return your feelings._

_All summer the two had been doing well with keeping their emotions _  
_inward. But then one day, during the final week of vacation everything _  
_changed._

_It was just a typical Friday night at Kurt's house. The popcorn was _  
_popped and the movie was queued up._

_Kurt got to pick the nights movie and he chose A Walk To Remember._

_Sebastian bitched and moaned at the selection but once it started he _  
_shut male lead was pretty cute._

_His arms were in there normal movie viewing positions. One slung _  
_around Kurt's shoulder and the other rested lightly on his thigh._

_By now Kurt's blossoming feeling for his bestie were starting to get _  
_ridiculous. The entire summer he was able to curb them but each day _  
_was becoming more difficult than the last._

_He remembered his father mentioning something about his changing _  
_hormones and he was positive that was the thing controlling this._

_Now most days he felt nearly out if his body. He hated it. But what he _  
_hated the most was that he couldn't share his feelings with Bastian. _  
_Because he was still too afraid of the ramifications._

_Tonight was the worst of it. The romantic movie combined with _  
_Sebastian's hand placement were doing nothing to help with Kurt's _  
_raging hormones. They were just speeding them up to the point where _  
_he suddenly felt hyper aware of things about Sebastian that he never _  
_had before._

_Like how good he always smelled or how piercing green his eyes were._

_Kurt took a deep breath to clear his head. He leaned in closer to his _  
_friend, resting his hand lightly on Sebastian's bended knee and _  
_causing him to jump._

_Sebastian head was spinning. With Kurt smelling so good and looking so _  
_gorgeous. His lily white skin illuminated by the light of the _  
_television screen to the point where he became more captivating to _  
_watch then the movie._  
_All too soon Sebastian had to focus all his attention back on the tv because _  
_he didn't want his leering to become glaringly obvious._

_But when Kurt sighed and leaned in closer Sebastian could swear he _  
_felt his breathing cease. Then Kurt touched his knee, the one _  
_place he was most sensitive._

_" Don't do that. I'm ticklish on my knees," Sebastian whispered to _  
_Kurt. His eyes transfixed on the movie that he was just bitching about _  
_ten minutes ago._

_" How did I not know that?" Kurt asked rhetorically before rubbing over _  
_Sebastian's knee again and making him laugh huskily._

_Now Kurt was just messing with him._  
_This is what Sebastian loved about their friendship. What he didn't want to _  
_jeopardize._

_" Hey I'm serious. Stop it." Sebastian warned._

_Kurt shook his head in a playful no._  
_" Oh there's no way I'm stopping now."_

_Kurt went to tickle him again but Sebastian caught him firmly around _  
_the wrist._

_" I said stop. How would you like it if I did it to you ?"Sebastian _  
_squeezed Kurt's side and he squealed._

_" No Bastian, please don't," He pleaded, his giggle already building._

_" Oh see you don't like it so much now do you ?" Sebastian continued _  
_to get at Kurt's side until he was doubled over in painful laughter._

_In no time Sebastian had Kurt pinned on his back as he straddled his _  
_lap, tickling him until he was completely breathless._

_" Okay-okay no more," Kurt begged._

_Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's side._

_Kurt huffed and puffed as he looked up at Sebastian above him._

_It was a face he had seen hundreds of times before but for some reason _  
_it seemed so different now. Like he was really, truly seeing it for the _  
_very first time._

_Sebastian looked down at Kurt. His face flushed red and his smile _  
_bright. He briefly believed that this tickle fight was a bad idea but _  
_then something amazing happened._

_Sebastian still had Kurt's left hand pinned so he simply leaned up, _  
_closed the small space between them and placed a quick kiss to _  
_Sebastian's slightly parted lips._

_For a moment Sebastian could swear he was imagining all this. Kurt had _  
_just made the first move. That meant he felt the same way he did. _  
_Didn't it? He had to find out and fast._

_Sebastian's eyes widened as he started down at Kurt in confusion._  
_" What did you do that for?"_

_Kurt suddenly felt like he wanted to curl up and die. " Um because I _  
_wanted too. Why did you not want me to?"_

_" No," Sebastian responded quickly._  
_" I mean no like yes I did want you to do it. If that's what you _  
_want," he babbled._

_God he was making a total ass of himself right now. Kurt was going to _  
_think he was the biggest dope ever._

_" Well maybe we should do it again. Just to make sure it's what we _  
_both want." Kurt said with a blush._

_He wasn't sure where this sudden boldness was coming from but he kind _  
_of liked it_

_" Okay." Sebastian leaned down quickly and took a deep breath before _  
_pressing his lips lightly to Kurt's._

_Kissing Sebastian felt like someone had turned the high voltage _  
_electricity on in Kurt's body. Every single nerve was awoken by the _  
_simple press of his soft lips._

_While the touch of his skin may have been calming, the touch of his _  
_lips felt just the opposite and Kurt loved it._

_Kurt breathed in deeply through his nose as he pulled Sebastian in _  
_even closer._

_Sebastian's head was completely swimming now. He was still finding this _  
_hard to believe but he figured if this was a dream it was a really _  
_good one. And he was most certainly going to milk it for all it was _  
_worth._

_Sebastian's lips moved carefully over Kurt's in slow sweet smacks _  
_until they were each clamoring for air and pulling away at the exact _  
_same time._

_" I think we both wanted that," Sebastian chuckled, running his _  
_fingertips along Kurt's cheek bone tenderly._

_This was most definitely real and amazing. Now was the time for _  
_Sebastian to admit the whole truth. The one he had been holding in for far too long. _

_" You know Kurt I've always thought you were really beautiful. I was _  
_too embarrassed to tell you before."_

_Kurt smiled bright. " Well you're not so bad yourself."_

_They met again in a much more forceful kiss. One that caused them to _  
_tumble off the couch and onto the floor._

_But their lips didn't miss a beat and stayed firmly attached as Kurt _  
_landed on top Sebastian._

_They were so wrapped up in the new found kissing that neither of them _  
_heard the garage door open or Burt enter the living room. That was _  
_until he cleared his throat loudly and the two broke apart in a hurry._

_Kurt blushed a deep tomato red at the sight of his father standing _  
_behind the couch. " Dad you're home early. Um Sebastian and I were _  
_just-"_

_Burt held his hand up with a laugh._  
_" It's alright Kurt I could clearly see what you and Sebastian were _  
_doing."_

_Sebastian felt like disappearing forever. He had never been so _  
_embarrassed in his entire life. He jumped up, making sure to hide the _  
_growing problem in his pants from Burt._

_" I think I'm going to go to bed. Kurt just holler if you need me _  
_okay. Goodnight Burt." Sebastian took off like a shot leaving Kurt and _  
_his father all alone._

_Kurt stood carefully then immediately sat down to hide his lap._

_" Dad look I'm sorry about that but I swear it was the first time and _  
_guessing by Sebastian's face probably the last." Kurt frowned._

_Burt took his sons hand. " Kurt don't apologize. I knew this was _  
_coming. You two are young and you spend every waking moment together. _  
_Plus you love each other so much. It's only natural that you would _  
_start to develop romantic feelings for one another. I just want you _  
_to be careful with this Kurt. That boy means a lot to you and you _  
_wouldn't want to lose him over something trivial like a meaningless _  
_fling. I think if you're for real about this you have to take it _  
_seriously and very slowly."_

_" I guess you're right dad. I didn't think of it like that. Thanks for _  
_not freaking out about all this."_

_Burt squeezed his son's shoulder firmly._  
_" It's no problem. Now go to bed and promise me no more kissing _  
_tonight. I don't need to toss and turn worrying about what you boys _  
_are doing in there."_

_" Yes I promise dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kurt ran up the _  
_stairs in a hurry. Closing his bedroom door behind him with a soft _  
_chuckle._

_" So how much trouble are we in?" Sebastian asked as Kurt scooted into _  
_bed beside him and they cuddled close._

_" Not as much as I thought we would be," Kurt whispered._

_Sebastian thanked his lucky stars. He had been so focused on Kurt that _  
_he had completely forgotten about how this would affect Burt. He owed so much to _  
_that man. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disrespect him in any _  
_way. But deep down he knew Burt would understand. He always seemed to._

_And now that Sebastian knew they were in the clear he wanted to pick up _  
_right where they left off._

_" Oh well in that case." Sebastian growled, leaning in and placing a _  
_feather light kiss to Kurt's neck._

_As much as Kurt would've loved to give in he had a promise to keep. He _  
_pushed Sebastian away hesitantly . " No-no none of that. I promised dad _  
_no more kissing tonight."_

_" Fine," Sebastian sighed, taking Kurt's hand in his own as they got _  
_into their typical sleeping position._

_Just before then fell asleep Kurt rolled onto his side and put his _  
_lips to Sebastian's ear. " But I never said anything about tomorrow."_

* * *

Yes Kurt remembered it well. Now he was having those feelings all over again.

They were definitely not as intense or strong as they had been with Sebastian but they were very similar.

Only this time it was better because he not only had someone he loved and trusted to  
talk to about it. He had someone who shared his feelings. It was  
incredible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dolls. I'm back yet again. Finally getting some more Blaine stuff in this one. Yay for that. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 12**_

" How long has it been now?" Kurt shouts through his bedroom door.

" Seven minutes," Sebastian calls back." Now would you please stop  
asking. If you focus too much on the time you'll panic."

" Fine," Kurt sighs, leaning his head against the door. " Can you at least tell me when we get to ten," he pleads to his  
boyfriend.

" No," Sebastian answers back tightly.  
" You know maybe I should just leave for awhile so you have no  
distractions."

Kurt turns towards the door, pressing his body against it firmly. "  
No. That's a terrible idea. Please don't do that. I need just the  
opposite of that. I need you to talk to me. You know the way you  
always do to take my mind off things."

" You mean you want to talk about lacrosse?" Sebastian asks with a  
high melodic giggle.

Kurt returns the laughter at their private little inside joke. " No-no  
lacrosse this time. Um How about glee club. I've been thinking about  
what you were saying to the girl. You know about the solo. And I've  
decided you're right. I think with some practice like this I may be  
able to really do it."

Sebastian leans against the heavy wood of the door and smiles to himself. " I  
never doubted that baby. And you know I'm always just steps away if  
you need me. But you won't cuz you're awesome."

" Who knows, maybe I'll even dedicate my first song to you. What do  
you want it to-ohh," Kurt cuts off as a shape tingle runs through him.  
It's like the sensation when your foot falls asleep. Except it's his  
whole body and it's much more intense. They must of just passed the  
ten minute mark.

Sebastian stays silent, peering down at the clock on his phone. Ten  
minutes thirty seconds. Kurt's body really is fined tuned.

All too soon the tingling gives way to burning. It's minor at first,  
reminiscent of an all over sunburn but it progresses fast. The slow  
burn becoming agonizing to the point where it's so unbearable Kurt has  
to scream just to take his mind off of it.

That's when Sebastian freaks out and burst through the door.

He's so focused on fixing the problem that he practically tackles  
Kurt to the ground. His body covering Kurt's own completely.

" You don't have to be so dramatic," Kurt chuckles. With his body now  
cool and calm again he can actually joke around.

" I think this might be harder for me then it is for you." Sebastian  
sighs as he places a small kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck.

The next day they try this little exercise again and get up to twelve  
minutes.

On Wednesday Sebastian thinks getting Kurt to sing as a distraction  
will help. It does, bumping them up to fifteen. By Saturday, with the  
singing added they're up to a full twenty. Which is a big achievement  
in their book. And definitely something to celebrate. Which is lucky  
because Saturday also happens to the big date night. The one they've  
been looking forward to all week.

Kurt feels he may be just a bit more enthusiastic than his man but  
he can't be sure. He hasn't discussed his excitement with Sebastian too  
much.

If he had he would've found out that his boyfriend is just as excited  
if not more so.

Sebastian likes going on dates. He's always felt like he and Kurt  
don't go on nearly enough of them. Since they're so comfortable with  
each other now they tend to lean more towards the staying in and  
vegging out on the sofa.

He can't wait to get dressed up and go out with not one incredibly  
sexy guy but two.

For once Sebastian was taking longer to get ready then Kurt. He kept changing his outfit and fussing with his hair. Leading Kurt to believe  
that he was actually nervous. It felt strange to be the calm one for  
once.

Finally, after waiting for twenty minutes, Kurt looked down at his  
watch. " We should really leave. It's already 7:45 and we don't want  
to leave him sitting there."

Sebastian rushed out of the room and began collecting his wallet and  
keys off the dresser. " Okay, Okay let's go."

Kurt gave Sebastian a once over. He looked delicious in his dark  
washed skinny jeans and black button up with the top two buttons  
undone to show off a little bit of his flawlessly smooth chest.

" Laying it on a little thick aren't  
you?" Kurt laughed.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian remarked  
innocently as they walked out the front door and down the stairs.

The three of them were having dinner at The Tavern. Since Kurt had  
insisted that they not go to Breadstix and Lima was sorta limited on  
restaurants it seemed like the only appropriate place to go.

Blaine was already at the table when they arrived. He was dressed in a  
fitted black sweater, red jeans and very preppy black and white  
oxfords. He looked great.

When he saw Kurt and Sebastian he stood up nervously and began waving  
his hand awkwardly. They looked like some sort of model couple. He  
suddenly felt almost under dressed.  
" Hey you guys made it and you both look so nice," he complimented in  
a shaky tone.

" Not half as nice as you killer." Sebastian winked and Blaine's  
cheeks bloomed a deep crimson red.

Kurt had to resist rolling his eyes. Not five minutes in and his  
boyfriend was already laying on the classic Sebastian Smythe charm.

If there was one thing Sebastian was never short on it was appeal.  
Over the years Kurt had become sort of immune to it but even he had to  
admit that most of the time not even he could resist blushing when  
Sebastian would compliment him. There was just something in his tone.

To this day Kurt firmly believes that if Sebastian wanted to he could  
probably charm a nun out of her habit. A rookie like Blaine would be  
no match for him.

" You do look very handsome Blaine," Kurt adds as Sebastian pulls out  
his chair for him and they proceed to sit side by side.

They all opened their menus and then Blaine said, " You know you guys  
this place is pretty fancy."

" Yeah well Lima isn't really know for it culinary achievements," Kurt  
remark dryly. " It was either here or Breadstix and trust me you did  
not want that. Everything taste like garlic there."

" Well I guess it's good that I'm out with two natives," Blaine smiled.

" Sadly that's not by choice," Kurt scoffed.

" Kurt wants to live in New York someday," Sebastian interjected, his  
eyes still scanning the menu.

" I want there once with my father," Blaine said happily. " It was  
beautiful. I wouldn't mind living there one day."

" Yeah well this one is obsessed." Sebastian gestured towards his  
boyfriend. "He even insisted on putting pictures of the city all over  
our room."

" You guys live together?"  
Blaine said in shock. The look on his face priceless.

To the outside observer it would sound strange. A teenage couple  
already cohabitating. But like so much in their relationship it was  
unconventional.

" Well unofficially we do." Kurt backpedaled. " It's just we learned  
very early on that it was easier that way, you know."

" Oh right I guess that makes sense," Blaine nodded, despite the frown  
on his face. How on earth was he ever supposed to come into a couple  
that were literally joined at the hip. It would be like trying to  
separate Siamese twins. " So you guys really do everything together  
then."

" Yeah but not by choice," Sebastian added and Kurt glared at him.

" What? That was a joke," he whispered. Trying and failing to lift  
the mood.

" Look Blaine, Kurt is capable of being without me for up to an hour.  
It just happened to gives him really bad panic attacks, that's all.  
But he has been getting better at that day by day. We're almost up to  
a half hour now."

" Well that's good."

" Yeah Kurt's pretty great," Sebastian beamed as he clutched Kurt's  
hand tighter.

Blaine looked down longingly at their clasped hands, a sad smile on  
his face.

Kurt moved them under the table. Holding hands with Sebastian was like  
second nature to him but right now he didn't want to seem boastful  
about their relationship. Especially not when Blaine already seemed a  
bit apprehensive about this whole thing.

After they all ordered Sebastian and Blaine got to talking about  
football. Like Burt and Sebastian, Blaine was a huge Buckeyes fan too.

Kurt sat quietly, fiddling with his napkin. It was what he always did  
when sports was brought up.

He could never understand the fascination. The only appealing part to  
him was the big sweaty men in the tight pants running up and down the  
field and occasional patting each other on the asses. Other than that  
it just seemed like a lot on jibber jabber to him.

Kurt's boredom must have been written all over his face because soon  
Blaine was bringing up the glee club and all his favorite musicals.  
That was a subject Kurt could always sink his teeth into.

Bless his heart Sebastian always tried to show interest in musicals  
but he could never really get into them. He didn't mind being in Glee  
with Kurt and singing in the background but any music other than top 40  
and classic rock went right over his head.

It was nice to have someone other than Rachel to go into total musical  
theater geek mod with.

By dessert all three were talking and laughing together. It felt so  
natural to be around Blaine, he was very easy to bond with. Kurt could  
honestly say he had never been so comfortable around somebody so  
quickly. Maybe Sebastian was right and Blaine really did have it.

After all the plates were gone and the check was paid Kurt and  
Sebastian walked Blaine out to his car.

Kurt watched adoringly as Sebastian gave Blaine a hug and kiss on his  
cheek causing him to blush again in that adorable way.

Kurt offered the boy a wave and smile that Blaine matched. Both their  
eyes speaking volumes of their desire to hug goodbye.

On the drive home Sebastian turned to Kurt with a knowing smile. " You  
want to touch him don't you ?" he asked with a hint of a smirk in his  
voice.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt mimicked Sebastian's  
words from earlier tonight.

They arrived home just before curfew and scurried up the stairs to the  
bedroom.

Kurt were standing in the closet slipping into his pajamas when  
he suddenly got the urge. He would be lying to himself if he said it  
had nothing to do with Blaine and how well the night had gone. But it  
helped that Sebastian was at his side looking ridiculously hot with  
just his boxers and button up still on.

Kurt grabbed him around the waist and stated blindly undoing the  
buttons of his shirt.

" Hey grabby what ya doing?" Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian back as he continued to undo his  
shirt. " Just helping you change."

" Oh gee I wonder what brought on this sudden need for a helping  
hand." Sebastian shrugged his shirt off then spun quickly and lifted  
Kurt up around the thighs.

Kurt always got so turned on when he did that. To him there was  
nothing hotter then when his boyfriend took control.

Sebastian walked them over to the bed and tossed Kurt onto it before  
straddling his lap.

He ground their hips together making Kurt moan and double over in pleasure.

Sebastian laughed. " Shh you have to be quite or your dad will hear  
us."

" Sorry," Kurt giggled before pulling Sebastian in for a kiss. He ran  
his palms up the smooth skin of Sebastian's back as he hooked his legs  
tightly around his waist to bring him even closer.

Sebastian sat up to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing at the exposed  
flesh under every open button.

Once Kurt's bare chest was on full display Sebastian slid further  
down his body, tugging his jeans and underwear off in one swift go.  
Sebastian fell to his knees and started placing wet open mouth kisses  
up Kurt's naked inner thigh.

Kurt whimpered low with each firm press of Sebastian's lips. They felt  
like the finest, coolest silk on his now overheated skin.

Kurt was just starting to sweat when Sebastian whispered," Close your  
eyes baby."

Kurt sat up on his elbows. " What? Why?"

" Imagine it's Blaine sucking you off and not me."

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah do it. I know you want to."

Damn Sebastian for knowing him so well. Kurt was about to protest but he figured it was no use so instead he laid back down and  
closed his eyes firmly.

He wailed into his hand as Sebastian licked a wide heavy strip up his  
shaft to his head, lapping at the now leaking tip. The familiar taste of saliva and Kurt's precome filling his mouth

It took a few minutes and some serious focus but Kurt finally conjured  
up an image of Blaine between his legs. His full,pouty lips securely  
around his erection. His deep hazel eyes rolling back in his head as  
he took Kurt's cock down his throat. Kurt imagined running his  
fingers through those thick black curls and fantasized about the  
sounds Blaine would make if he was bobbing up and down.

Kurt could only dream about how sexy and wanting they would be. Soon  
all the images got to be too much for him and he was coming, harder  
then he had in months.

Sebastian stayed on his knees until Kurt was drained down to his last  
drop. He gave him one last lick before sliding off him with a devilish  
grin.

" That was so fucking hot," Sebastian panted before climbing back onto  
the bed and seizing Kurt's mouth for a messy kiss. His lips and tongue  
tasting like the salty bitterness that Kurt also found to be such a  
turn on.

" You want me to do you?" Kurt asked after Sebastian pulled away from  
the kiss to catch his breath.

Sebastian shook his head. " Nah I'm good. That one was just for you."

" Because you can touch him and I can't," Kurt commented sadly.

" You can change that if you want."

" You mean if we want."

" Kurt it's your body I can't tell you who you can or can't touch it."

" Yeah but this decision affects both of us."

" I already told you I was more than okay with it."

" But it will be different when it's actually him. I mean fantasizing  
about someone and actually being with them are two totally different  
things."

" I think you're just scared."

Kurt expression fell." Of course I'm scared, I'm terrified."

Sebastian pulled to Kurt to him and cradled him to his chest.  
" Well I'll be here baby. I promise. I'll be here the whole time and  
if you start to panic we'll stop."

Kurt nuzzled into his boyfriends warm chest. " I'm so lucky to have  
you."

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head. " I feel the same way about  
you beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy long chapter batman LOL. This is a big and pretty important one. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**I Feel The Static Chapter 13  
**

The next morning Kurt woke up still reeling from the nights ending.

Sebastian's words and more importantly his actions had really struck a chord.

It was now more clear than ever that Kurt wanted Blaine. Not just in the romantic, lovey-dovey kind of way but in the most primal form as well.

Kurt was a teenage boy after all. His baser instinct was to want sex.

But being in the situation he was in with Sebastian he knew all too well about the gravity that having sex carried along with it. He had found that out in a very big way on his sixteenth birthday.

* * *

_The morning of his sixteenth birthday Kurt was awoken with a kiss. He smiled around the soft lips as his eyes opened up slowly to take in the image of his gorgeous boyfriend above him._

_"Morning birthday boy," Sebastian whispered in his ear, kissing the shell softly._

_Kurt sat up and stretched. "Mmm good morning." He sniffed the air like an adorable new born puppy. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes I smell?"_

_"Yup your dad's making them as we speak."_

_"Oh it really is a happy birthday to me." Kurt clapped his hand together with joy. Then took Sebastian's elbow and yanked him out of bed._

_"Hey it only gets better," Sebastian boasted. "Just wait until you see what I got you."_

_Sebastian had spent months telling Kurt just how amazing his gift would be and now Kurt couldn't wait for it._

_A few weeks ago Kurt had to spend the entire day with his father because Sebastian had to go out and buy it. Boy was that a long day. But Kurt figured it would all be worth it in the end. It wasn't too often that the two got to surprise each other._

_Since Burt wasn't in the kitchen when they got down there Kurt sat in Sebastian's lap as he feed him forkfuls of pancakes until he was beyond stuffed._

_Burt came in an a half hour later, wishing Kurt a happy birthday while handing him over a card. Kurt tore it open enthusiastically, squealing happily when he found two crisp hundred dollar bills inside. He hugged his father tightly, thanking him profusely for being the best dad in the whole world._

_Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to use the money on, so he and Sebastian got dressed and headed for the mall._

_Kurt dragged his boyfriend to every single store until he finally had a complete and dare he admit, fabulous birthday outfit._

_When they returned four hours later Sebastian told Kurt to get dressed for their night out. Kurt rushed to get ready. He couldn't wait to receive his gift. He was assuming Sebastian was taking him out to dinner and would give it to him there._

_After a lightning speed shower and a breeze through his skin care routine Kurt went to change._

_Sebastian stuck around. His hands teasing at Kurt as he tried to get dressed. When he was finally all put together Kurt took off downstairs to wait with his father and give Sebastian some extra time to get ready.._

_20 minutes later he came downstairs looking so amazing Kurt had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. No person had a right to be as beautiful as his boyfriend was._

_Sebastian grabbed his hand with a smile. "You ready to go birthday boy?"_

_Kurt simply nodded. He had spent the past eight birthdays with Sebastian but for some reason this one felt so different. He couldn't quite put his finger on why but as the night progressed Kurt would definitely get his answer._

_They both waved goodbye to Burt as they left out the door._

_Kurt resisted asking a million questions as they drove down the highway. But the further and further they went the more curious he became. Just where the hell was Sebastian taking him?_

_After what Kurt counted as an hour drive they were finally pulling into the parking lot of a tiny secluded looking park._

_"Did you build this place for me? he joked to Sebastian who was holding his door open for him._

_"Please I wish I was that slick. No I just wanted a private place for the two of use to eat." Sebastian popped his trunk open to reveal a plethora of goodies inside._

_There was an extra large picnic basket, two big plush blankets, a lantern and finally a small gift bag with a big red bow tied to it._

_Sebastian started pulling the items out one by one. Kurt took the blankets and lantern from him, balancing them gracefully in his arms as they began walking over to the grass._

_Kurt looked around at the completely deserted park. It was so small and charming. He couldn't think of a better place for them to enjoy dinner. It was much better than any crowded noisy restaurant._

_He watched with admiration as Sebastian laid out one of the big blankets. They sat shoulder to shoulder. Sebastian pulling items out of the basket one by one._

_Grilled Chicken, bow tie pasta, french bread, a garden salad and sparkling apple cider._

_"How on earth did you do all this?" Kurt marveled at the spread laid out before him, wondering just how Sebastian had managed to get all this past him. They had been together all day._

_"Well your dad was a really big help," Sebastian chuckled, pouring each of them some cider into plastic champagne flutes._

_Sebastian raised his up high. A large toothy grin plastered on his face. "Happy sweet sixteen to my wonderful boyfriend."_

_They clinked and drank. The fizzy little beads dancing across Kurt's nose and making him giggle._

_Sebastian reveled in the lovely sound. In his whole life he would never get tired of hearing it. Their eyes met across the blanket and that's when Kurt leaned in to kiss Sebastian softly._

_They broke apart with equal grins. Kurt sat back, picking his drink back up. "And this place? How did you find it?" he asked between small sips of his cider._

_"Your dad helped out with that too. He said he used to take your mom here all the time when they were in high school."_

_Kurt smiled to himself. The way he always did when his mother was mentioned. "I bet she loved it here," he mused blissfully._

_"Yeah. I bet she did," Sebastian smiled as well. He picked Kurt's hand up, the one that was eternally in his grip and kissed the knuckles. Sebastian still considered Elizabeth the reason he and Kurt were together at all. Without her Sebastian was confident his life would've been so different. It was why, even in spirit he would be forever thankful to that women._

_They ate, stopping occasionally to feed each other or exchange little sweet kisses. After the food was all finished off Sebastian reached into the basket and produced a single red velvet cupcake with a candle in it. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and proceeded to sing Kurt a beautiful rendition of happy birthday._

_"Now make a wish," he instructed in a soft whisper._

_Kurt paused for a moment. What could he possibly wish for when he already had everything he ever wanted or needed? Despite his lack of wish he blew the candle out anyways._

_Sebastian held the cake to Kurt's lips and they each took three big bites before the whole thing was gone._

_"Here you have some frosting on the corner of your mouth." Sebastian leaned in to suck at the side of Kurt's lips. The tip of his tongue darting out to lick at Kurt's slightly sticky skin._

_Kurt closed his eyes at the sensation of Sebastian's lips as they continued to trail across his cheek up to his ear._

_"Do you want your gift now?" Sebastian breathed softly against Kurt's neck._

_For as much as he had wanted it earlier the last thing Kurt could think about right now was his present. The only thing forefront in his mind right now were the pair of luscious lips still attached to his rapidly heating skin._

_He shook his head no before tipping it back until his lips crashed forcefully into Sebastian's._

_It was moments like this that made Kurt feel so lucky. So far this whole night was leaving him practically giddy. Instead of taking the generic easy route of dinner Sebastian had put thought and love into this. It was just another thing to add to the laundry list of amazing qualities his boyfriend possessed._

_They kissed on, each trying to savor as much of the other. Sebastian seized both sides of Kurt's face, deepening the kiss even more._

_Kurt's whole body warmed in the breezy spring air. Great kisser was another thing to add to that list._

_Something about this moment as a whole was giving Kurt a deep wanting in the pit of his stomach. Sure he always wanted Sebastian but not like this. This was different. Not in the scary way Kurt always imagined it would be, but in the thrilling way that he sometimes fantasized about._

_Kurt laid back on the warm blanket beneath them. Sebastian followed, covering Kurt's body with his own while keeping their lips firmly attached._

_Finally Sebastian backed away to take a deep breath. His pupils blow wide and his always impressive lips halfway to kiss swollen._  
_"You are so beautiful Kurt," he stated blissfully, cupping Kurt's cheek so tenderly that Kurt couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch he loved so much._

_Sebastian leaned back into Kurt's body but didn't connect their lips this time. "I love you," he whispered over Kurt's slightly parted mouth._

_Kurt's breath hitched at the words. No matter how many times he heard them, every time felt like the first._

_But as time passed the gravity of those three simple words seemed to grow heavier year after year._

_They weren't ten years old anymore and this wasn't just friendly love. No this was true love. Love that had miraculously survived everything life had throw at them. It all meant so much more now. It made Kurt feel whole and completely in the best way possible._

_"I love you too," he sniffled._

_Sebastian smiled fondly at him, connecting their lips again, much deeper this time._

_The kiss was so electric Kurt felt it all the way down to his toes. They curled up in his nice dress shoes while his heart panged rapidly in his chest._

_He hooked one of his legs around Sebastian's, dragging it up and down his pant leg in a failed attempt to get their bodies even closer._

_Sebastian chuckled warmly against Kurt's lips, swinging his leg over his lower half until he was straddling Kurt's lap._

_Kurt moaned at the feeling of their front's rubbing together with glorious friction. After several mind blowing minutes of light grinding he still felt like he needed more. He tried rolling their connected bodies over so he could be on top, but mid roll Sebastian collided with the picnic basket and started laughing hysterically._

_Kurt flushed with embarrassment. "Oh crap I am so sorry. Are you alright?"_

_"It's okay baby. I'm fine." Sebastian assured, pushing the basket away then continuing to roll them over until he was the one on his back._

_Kurt put both his hands on either side of Sebastian's face, taking control of the kiss. Licking into Sebastian's mouth before tracing the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, biting and tugging at it until Sebastian moaned brokenly._

_Their tongues meet in a skillful sort of dance as they glided around each other with practiced ease._

_That's when Kurt's hands suddenly became frantic, like he needed to hold onto something solid. He balled the fabric of Sebastian's dress shirt tightly in his hand and without thinking past his desire began pulling it up his body._

_"Ku-Kurt," Sebastian whimpered low._  
_"Kurt wait." Sebastian's hand halted Kurt's wondering one. " Are you sure about this?"_

_Kurt took a deep breath to help clear himself from the sexual haze but it didn't seem to work very well. Sebastian still looked good enough to eat._

_Was he sure about this? Was anybody ever really sure about anything?_  
_He was sure that he loved the boy laying below him more than he ever loved anyone or anything before. That had to count for something._

_Being so close all the time, the topic of sex came up more often than in the typical relationship. It had first been seriously brought up about three years ago when Kurt and Sebastian started going through puberty together._

_It was always difficult being a changing thirteen year old boy but when you had to be in constant contact with another one it was like pure torture. But always staying on the mature side of things Kurt decided to address it early and that's how the ground rules had been set._

_They were simple. Kurt and Sebastian could no longer share the bathroom at the same time. Not even when they were brushing their teeth. They both decided it was just too risky having the shower around two hormonally charged boys._

_They would still have to sleep together but it was all about control, which meant no wandering hands._

_Even after their first kiss the rules stayed firmly in place. With the exception of two times. Once when they started grinding during a heavy make out session and Kurt came in his pants and a time last month when Sebastian came out of the shower but somehow managed to forget his towel. Kurt was so turned on by the sight of his naked boyfriend he ended up jerking him off. Other than those two slip ups, things had been tame. Just kissing and a lot of heavy petting._

_Now Kurt felt like he needed more. He knew they were young and that they should probably wait but he just couldn't. Everything always felt so right with Sebastian. So ideal that Kurt was sure this could be one more thing they would share. If it felt wrong they could put it on the back burner for a little while longer but if it felt right it would be yet another thing to bring their close relationship even closer._

_Again Kurt took both sides of Sebastian's face carefully in his hands, rubbing his thumb softly across his jaw line. "I'm positive," he answered back firmly, leaning down to kiss Sebastian soundly and whip away any lingering doubt._

_This kiss felt so full of love and promise Kurt's heart burst. He did his best to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes and threatening to fall._

_This was it, really it. They were about to lose their virginities to each other on a blanket under the stars. It was something out of a movie._

_Sebastian's hands rubbed strongly up and down Kurt's back and ass before grabbing roughly at the end of his shirt and pulling it languidly up his body._

_Before Sebastian could take it off him completely Kurt sat up in a hurry._

_"Wait. Do you still have the stuff?" he panted._

_"Yeah. The bags still in my car." Sebastian smirked._

_The stuff was condoms and lube._

_Last month after the whole jerking off incident they had a long decision and Kurt decided it would be best for them to be prepared, just in case._  
_So they went down to the drugstore and bought a box and bottle. But Kurt was so paranoid about his dad finding them he insisted Sebastian keep them in his car. Now Kurt was happy with the decision he had made._

_"You want me to go get them?" Sebastian breathed heavily into his neck. A sensation so good it caused Kurt to shiver._

_"In a minute," Kurt moaned connecting their lips once more._

_Everything just felt so right as they kissed and kissed. Like nothing could ruin this moment._

_Sebastian was just reaching for Kurt's shirt again when a sudden loud hissing sound rang out through the air and a dozen burst of ice cold water followed._

_It was the parks entire sprinkler system coming to life at once. Kurt shrieked as a burst of water hit the two of them right in the face._

_Sebastian jumped up in a flash, pulling Kurt up with him as he went._  
_"Oh shit we need to grab all the stuff," he stated in a panicked tone._

_They each started picking up as many things as they could grab before running through the water as quickly as possible._

_But it was no use. By the time they got to the car they were both soaked to the bone._

_Kurt was cracking up while Sebastian stood beside him, throwing the items back into his trunk. He didn't seem nearly as amused by the situation as Kurt was._

_Kurt grabbed him around the waist, holding him close and resting his cheek to Sebastian's soaking wet back. "Hey what's wrong ?"_

_"Are you seriously asking that Kurt?_  
_Everything's ruined now." Sebastian broke away from Kurt's grip. Pouting as he threw the last item in before slamming the trunk shut._

_Kurt leaned up to kiss his boyfriends pouty lower lip. "Everything is not ruined. A little water could never ruin anything we have._

_Sebastian sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Let's just get out of here before we float away."_

_They drove back towards Lima in total silence. Kurt's thumb running back and forth over the back of Sebastian's still ice cold hand. When Kurt's soaked body began to shake Sebastian switched on the heater to warm him. It was a small gesture but it felt big to Kurt._

_About thirty minutes into the drive Sebastian pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a local hotel._

_Kurt gulped loudly at the sight. At the park it all felt so spur of the moment. This was much more calculated but still not as scary as Kurt always envisioned it being. With Sebastian around it was almost impossible for him to be scared or uneasy about anything. Even sex. An action that had the potential to be the biggest thing to happen in all his sixteen years._

_"Kurt we don't have to go in," Sebastian assured. "I just didn't want our night to end so soon. Plus I think we could both use a hot shower," he chuckled nervously._

_That's when it's dawned on Kurt, Sebastian was actually nervous. It definitely helped to put Kurt's worried mind even more at ease. Sebastian was never nervous. No matter the situation he was always cool as a cucumber._

_Kurt turned to look at him, really look at him. The boy he loved so much it physically hurt sometimes. He was sure he was ready for this, they both were._

_"You know we could always um sho-shower together," Kurt said quietly, gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously._

_Sebastian's eyes popped open wide at the statement."So-so um you do wanna go in then?" he stammered._

_"Yeah I do," Kurt smiled shyly._

_At that Sebastian leaned over him and dug quickly into the glove compartment of the car. Grabbing out the small brown paper bag before practically jumping out of the car and running towards the lobby, dragging Kurt along after him._

_The women behind the counter gave them each a sideways glance at their wet appearance before checking them all into a standard room._

_Sebastian walked briskly to the elevator,twirling the newly acquired key card effortlessly in his hand the whole way up._

_They rode up the elevator in total silence. Kurt's grip involuntarily tighten as the two traveled up floor by floor until they were at the 8th. The ding of the doors pounded loudly in Kurt's ears._

_Suddenly he felt very aware of every single thing around him. Most of all Sebastian, who seemed a little over eager to get to the room since he was practically sprinting for it._

_Once they stepped inside Kurt went from aware to hyper aware._

_He stood there awkwardly, watching while Sebastian tossed his keys, wallet and the ever present brown paper bag onto the coffee table before kicking off his shoes._

_Sebastian turned back to face Kurt with a smile so warm it could melt a block of ice. Another thing to help ease the nerves._

_At that moment Kurt wanted to say something cool but the only thing that came to his mind was their new plans._  
_"I should really text my dad. Tell him we won't be home until the morning," he babbled like some basket case._

_"Okay." Sebastian nodded. "I'm just going to run and turn on the shower. I'll be back in a flash. He released Kurt's hand and dashed toward the bathroom._

_Kurt typed out a text to his father to explain the situation. He had just hit the send button when he heard the shower burst to life. The sound of the water causing his pulse to race to an almost unhealthy level._

_Kurt was still looking down at his phone screen when Sebastian's arm slipped around his waist and he jumped._

_"Kurt are you sure you're alright with this?" Sebastian asked apprehensively. "Because I could just get in the shower alone."_

_Kurt spun in his beautiful boyfriends arms, capturing his lips in an answering kiss. He really did want this. In fact he felt like he never wanted anything more._

_Sebastian tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, deepening the kiss and making Kurt's toes practically curl._

_"We should go to the bathroom," Kurt whispered in between kisses, instantly feeling more than ready._

_"O-okay," Sebastian agreed eagerly, seizing Kurt in a bear hug and walking their connected bodies to the bathroom._

_The bathroom was already so hot and steamy Kurt nearly felt suffocated in it, but having Sebastian close helped to not give him a panic attack._

_"Are you still alright?" Sebastian asked lovingly, his hand rubbing lightly up and down Kurt's sides._

_"Yeah. Kurt responded with ease. "Are you?" He had been so focused on himself that had failed to ask Sebastian that yet. This was as big a deal for him as it would be for Kurt._

_Sebastian smirked. "I'm better than alright Kurt. I'm glad it's you. That's it's always been you."_

_Kurt took a sharp inhale at the sincerity of Sebastian's words._

_The boy was usually so brass but he couldn't help it. It was just his personality and Kurt loved it. But moments like this were what Kurt cherished most about their relationship. The fact that he was one of the only people who got to see this soft side of Sebastian._

_"I'm glad it's you too," Kurt whispered,pressing their lips together in a firm, loving kiss._

_Their tongues explored each others mouths as their hands searched each others bodies. Each grabbing carefully for buttons and zippers until they were both bare._

_Finally being out of his damp clothes felt good and that's all Kurt was trying to focus on. He was not thinking about the fact that he was now completely naked in front of a guy who had the physique of a Greek god._

_Sebastian opened the glass shower door and a rush of steam hit them both in the face._

_Sebastian stepped into the shower first, tugging Kurt in after him._

_Their chest rubbed together causing both of them to laugh tensely._

_" Um, we need soap."_  
_Sebastian fumbled for the bar, tearing it open with quavering fingers.._

_It was strange to see Sebastian so clumsy and awkward. He was normally the picture of perfection. Confident and sure of every move he made._

_Kurt was relieved that this was the one thing Sebastian was spastic about. It made Kurt feel like less of a bumbling fool himself._

_"Do you want me to get your back?"_  
_Sebastian asked shyly._

_"Sure." Kurt nodded as he turned around slowly._

_He closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's front press firmly to his back, rubbing the bar gently over Kurt's shoulders and down his spin as Kurt did his best not to melt into a giant puddle on the shower floor._

_His skin tingled in a good way while his boyfriend took care of him in only a way only he knew how._

_Kurt felt so loved and desired that he wanted nothing more than to turn around, hold Sebastian in his arms, and just stay there all night,_  
_but he held back. He wanted to at least get through this entire shower before he got emotional._

_"You want me to wash your hair?" Sebastian questioned in a gently whisper._

_Kurt couldn't remember a time when he had wanted something more._  
_" "_

_Sebastian's ran his fingers gently through Kurt's hair, stopping halfway to massage his scalp in tranquilizing strokes._

_Kurt moaned quietly as Sebastian continued to knead the shampoo into his locks._

_Once the soap was thoroughly lathered he pulled Kurt under the spray of water, the suds trickling down over his face and eyes._

_"I'll do you know," Kurt said, taking the bar of soap from Sebastian's hand._

_Sebastian turned toward the opposite wall, his stance relaxed. Kurt took a step forward until they were pressed together again._

_Sebastian breathed slowly in and out as Kurt spread the soap over his skin._

_He was normally so focused on calming Kurt with his touch but his boyfriend didn't truly know just how soothing his own touch was. How much it meant to Sebastian and how much he loved it._

_Kurt caressed the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck before his nimble fingers ran through it._

_Sebastian tipped his head back at the touch. It was so nice and light. He never wanted it to end._

_But then Kurt said, "Do you mind if we get out now? I think I'm starting to prune."_

_Sebastian laughed to himself, turning back around to shut the water stepped out first and grabbed the two towels off the nearby rack, handing one off to Kurt before wrapping the other around his waist._

_Sebastian looked down at the pile of their damp clothes still laying on the bathroom floor. "I guess we should've laid them out to dry. Now we won't be able to put them back on."_

_Kurt took his hand tightly. "I don't want to put them back on," he breathed so softly Sebastian barely heard it._

_Kurt looked up at him, his always gorgeous blue eyes sparkling brighter than ever._

_Sebastian fought back his nerves as he lead Kurt to the bedroom, picking the brown bag up off the table and placing it on the bedside table._

_They stood at the foot of the bed smiling contentedly at each other until Sebastian took a brave step forward and put his hand on the towel wrapped around Kurt's waist._

_Kurt nodded silently. A clear sign that he wanted Sebastian to remove it._

_He pulled it carefully off Kurt's trim midsection and it fell heavily to the ground._

_Kurt held his breath as Sebastian ran his once again trembling fingers over his chest, down to his stomach._

_"Do you wanna lay down?" Sebastian asked, his eyes still trained on the ground. He didn't want to openly gawk at Kurt's now naked body and make him feel uncomfortable._

_Kurt lifted Sebastian's chin and kissed him softly. "Yeah. I do"_

_Kurt sat down carefully on the edge of the mattress, scooting back until he was in the center of the plush bed. He was trying very hard to not think about his current state of undress but it was hard with Sebastian staring at him so intently._

_After a beat Sebastian climbed in beside Kurt, his towel rubbing up against Kurt's bare thigh and making him shiver._

_Sebastian leaned in carefully, draping his arms around Kurt's neck and causing their chest to press together firmly. The gesture helping to calm Kurt's now rapidly beating heart._

_"Kurt I want this to be perfect for you." Sebastian's admitted, his voice cracking on the last word._

_Kurt held him tighter."It's already perfect," he confirmed. "I promise I'm never going to forget this."_

_Sebastian kissed the center of Kurt's chest. An action so sensual Kurt's whole body seemed to melt into the pillows behind him._

_Sebastian's lips continued pressing further and further down Kurt's body. Past his belly button, over each of his hip bones, just above his inner right thigh and finally stopping at the bottom of his foot._

_"Kurt you're the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid eyes on," Sebastian whispered in between kisses to Kurt's foot which caused Kurt to blush and cover his face._

_Sebastian always gave him compliments like that but for some reason it felt so much different now that he was totally exposed with nothing to hide._

_Sebastian moved Kurt's hand away from his face only to find that his eye were also shut tight._

_"Hey look at me," Sebastian instructed softly._  
_Kurt's captivating baby blue eyes fluttered back open._

_"I know I joke around a lot Kurt but this is no joke to me. I know it was only eight years but my whole life sort of felt incomplete until that day I touched you. I know you felt something chemical inside, but I felt something too and it's the best mistake I've ever made."_

_That makes Kurt laugh lightly, the tears pooling in his eyes falling down his cheeks before Sebastian brushes them away with his thumb._

_"I feel so honored to be the one that gets to touch you and hold you and love you. I swear I'm never going to let you go."_

_"Bastian," Kurt whimpered low, throwing his arms around Sebastian shoulders and crying into his neck._

_"I didn't mean to make you cry honey."_  
_Sebastian cooed, rubbing over Kurt's back in soothing circles._

_"These are good tears. I swear," Kurt chuckled, the soft vibration sending a delighted shiver down Sebastian's spin._

_Sebastian reached his hand down in between their still pressed together bodies, grabbing a hold of his own towel and pulling it completely away from his body before tossing it on the floor._

_"Kurt touch me," Sebastian begged in a hauntingly wanton voice that made Kurt's entire body warm._

_His hands hesitate for a moment. Sebastian was so breathtakingly perfect Kurt wanted to see all that he was about to explore._

_"Roll over," he breathed in a shaky tone. Sebastian nodded, rolling onto his back in a heartbeat._

_Kurt took a deep breath before looking down at Sebastian in all his naked glory._

_Kurt's had seen him naked before but it had never been like this. They'd never been so open with each other before. Never so completely bare. Not just physically but emotionally too._

_It's feels so wonderful Kurt has to take a moment to soak it all in._

_Sebastian smiles up at him. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I was just thinking you aren't so bad yourself."_

_Sebastian's smile grows wider. "Well thanks baby."_

_"I especially love your shoulders." Kurt leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Sebastian's left shoulder while his hand squeezed tightly at his bicep._

_"And your arms." Kurt ran his fingertips down Sebastian's right arm, stopping at his fingertips to intertwine their hands. "Whenever you hold me I feel so safe and cared for. Like nothing can hurt me."_

_"You're so strong." Kurt grazed his lips across Sebastian's stomach, his tongue tracing over the well defined lines of his abs._

_Sebastian's breath catches in his throat and Kurt smiles proudly to himself. He still can't believe that he can actually do that to someone as normally collected as Sebastian Smythe. It's a very powerful feeling._

_His hands continue to explore the smooth flawless skin that covers Sebastian's toned body. As his mouth skims down his inner thigh Kurt can't help but eye Sebastian's growing erection with fascination._

_All of the sudden he doesn't just want a touch anymore, he wants a taste. He feels this mouth fill with saliva and he licks his lips hungrily._

_"Bas is it okay if I-" Kurt lightly skims his finger over the tip of the leaking head and Sebastian moans loudly._

_"Yes Kurt it's okay. It's more than okay."_

_Kurt takes another calming breath before giving the head of Sebastian's cock an experimental lick._

_He wailed even louder then before, leaving Kurt more than a little pleased with himself._

_The taste of the precome isn't great but it's not as bad as Kurt was excepting so he takes another, more confident lick_

_Sebastian shuts his eyes tightly, appreciating the feeling of his boyfriends tongue lapping at the head of his dick. He's spent many a night imagining what Kurt's mouth on him would feel like, but it could never compare to the real thing, which feels so amazing he literally wants to scream at the top of his lungs._

_Kurt sinks his mouth down a little further and that's when Sebastian loses his mind, gripping the bedspread under him so tightly it actually hurts._

_"Oh god Kurt I need-I want. I want you so much."_

_Sebastian feels around blindly for the brown paper bag at his side as Kurt continues to sink his mouth down little by little._

_Finally Sebastian grabs hold of the paper, ripping it until the contents spill out onto the bed. His hand fumbled for the box then the bottle before he threads his free one into Kurt's hair and tugs it softly to get his attention._

_Kurt's mouth slides off, with a wet beyond erotic sound. He looks so beautiful Sebastian almost wants to cry but they've had far too much of that tonight._

_Now is not the time for tears. Now is the time to make slow, sweet, passionate love to the beautiful creature in his arms._

_"Lay down," Sebastian breathes._

_Kurt moves gracefully until he's lying on his back in the center of the bed._

_Sebastian's hand tremble as he picks up the bottle and clicks the cap open._

_He squeezes it lightly, watching keenly as the slick, shiny substance coat his finger._

_" I'm just gonna um..." he trails off nervously._

_Kurt nods slowly. He knows exactly what Sebastian's about to do. Together they've done their research on all the mechanics of the male body. They know where everything goes and how it all works. So now all Kurt has to do is try to relax for the impending action._

_Sebastian's still trembling finger skim lightly across the crack of Kurt's ass, circling delicately around his hole. When he finally feels it slip inside him Kurt gasps loudly in surprise and Sebastian freezes._

_"Should I stop?" he asks in a panicked tone._

_"No. Don't. It feels... different. Not bad just different."_

_"Oh. Okay. Well I'm gonna move it now. Alright."_

_"Yeah."_

_The digit slides back out but not completely then goes back in again. This action is done over and over at least a dozen time until Kurt practically feels like a puddle._

_" Mo-more," he begs in a broken whisper. Then he feels not one but two fingers moving inside him._

_"Does that feel good?" Sebastian asks with such genuine curiosity that Kurt can't help but laugh to himself._

_"Yeah it feels great."_

_" Do you want more?"_

_" Yes. But not your fingers."_

_Sebastian freezes, pulling both the digits slowly and carefully out of Kurt's body._

_Kurt nearly whimpers at the loss. He hadn't realized just how good that really felt until it was gone._

_Sebastian reaches for the box of condoms but Kurt's hand stops him._

_"We don't need those," Kurt pants softly._

_" But Kurt, Sebastian begins but is cut off by Kurt's finger to his lips._

_"Sebastian we've been fused together at the hip since we were eight. I'm pretty sure if either of us has an STD we would know about it."_

_Sebastian laughs in embarrassment._  
_" Yeah I guess your right. I never really thought about it that way. But that's why I have you. You're so smart."_

_Sebastian goes to kiss his cheek but Kurt turns his head and captures his lips. The meant to be tame kiss quickly turning into the polar opposite._

_"Oh Kurt-mmm-ahhh._  
_I- I love you so much, Sebastian mumbles around his lips before kissing him again. Sliding his hand under the back of Kurt's neck to bring them even closer._

_Kurt leans away to look deep into his boyfriends dazzling green eyes. "I love you too Bastian. I always have."_

_With that Sebastian's reaches for the bottle again and Kurt hand seizes his wrist. "Can I?"_

_Sebastian nods, popping the cap on the lube and squirting a generous amount into Kurt's waiting palm._

_He runs it over Sebastian's erection which causes him to close his eyes and bit his lip._

_"Mmm Kurt that feels so good."_

_With Sebastian's encouraging words still ringing in his ears Kurt's hand speeds up a little._

_Sebastian's length feel's so smooth and solid in the palm of his hand. He can't wait to have it inside of him. All his nervous, anxious energy replaced by pure want._

_"Now Sebastian. I'm ready now," he huffs with the last breath in his lugs._

_Sebastian shifts, repositioning himself until he's completely over Kurt. His hard length pressing firmly into the crack of Kurt's ass._

_"Are you ready?"_

_Kurt nods. " Yes. I'm more than ready."_

_As Sebastian pushed in slowly Kurt yelps in distress causing Sebastian's actions to come to a very abrupt halt._

_"Oh my god baby you're hurt. I'm hurting you. It's too painful. I'm just going to stop," Sebastian rants. His frantic tone almost too frantic for the moment._

_Before he can pull out Kurt seizes his forearm and keeps him close. "No. It's fine really," He tried to sound casual through his slightly gritted teeth but it was no use._

_Kurt was no fool. He had done his reading and was expecting this kind of pain. He felt it was his body's way of reminding him that this was all real and not just some crazy fantasy in his head. Kurt didn't want this ending before it had even begun. There would be no point to that._

_"I think I just need to relax. Just um- just talk to me," Kurt urged the boy above him._

_" About what?" Sebastian asked in confusion. Clearly taken aback by Kurt's out of context request._

_" I don't know. Um how about lacrosse. Talk to me about lacrosse. It's your favorite sport and I want to know more about it." Kurt urged further._

_He knew he sounded like a crazy person but right now he felt like he would do just about anything to take his mind off the pain._

_"Um okay. Well um it's super old. Our coach once told us it was invented in like the seventeenth century..." As Sebastian spoke Kurt's body began to loosen up. No matter the topic the gentle lull of his boyfriends voice always seemed to put him at easy. Plus it was so endearing that Sebastian would do just about anything to make him comfortable. Even give an impromptu Lacrosse lesson in the middle of their first time._

_Finally Kurt cut off Sebastian's sports knowledge off with a hard kiss. "I think you can move now," he breathed softly over Sebastian's slightly parted lips._

_Sebastian nodded, taking a deep breath before thrusting up into Kurt once more._

_It was still painful and burned like hell but Kurt did his very best not to focus on that. Instead choosing to concentrate on the long, lean, perfectly built specimen in his arms._

_His hands clawed at Sebastian's smooth broad back. The skin dewy and warm under his palms._

_Kurt's legs came up to wrap around Sebastian's waist and his breathing hitched. "Ku-Kurt," he whimpered._  
_"You're so tight. So perfect. God I love you so much."_

_Kurt held Sebastian's face between his hands, kissing him gently on the lips,chin,nose, both cheeks and each of his eyelids. All over his flawless face. Each one becoming more heated than the last._

_When their mouths finally found each others again the meeting was not slow, not tentative, not tender._

_It was deep and passionate. Carrying with it not only a love but a deep seeded desire to be this way with each other._

_Kurt snapped under the notion, his body began to quiver._

_"Bas," he moaned brokenly. Almost like a plea for something unknown to him."Bas please."_

_"I've got you. I've got you baby," Sebastian assured. His strong hand running up Kurt's inner thigh until he was tugging softly on his straining erection._

_Kurt's hips arched up off the bed and further into the grip. He closed his eyes, biting firmly on the corner of his lip. Between the pressure in his backside and the sweet pumping of his length his body was at odds._

_But when Sebastian thumb traced over the leaking slit everything seemed to fade away at once. Kurt's entire body melted. A euphoric, blissed out feeling coursing through his veins and leaving him feeling weightless._

_When his eyes finally popped back open Sebastian was looking down at him in amazement. "Holy shit Kurt you just had an-an..."_

_"An orgasm," Kurt finished from him. His breath heavy and shallow._

_" What was it like?" Sebastian questioned in fascination._

_"It was so perfect," Kurt sighed contently._

_"Why don't you try it for yourself," Kurt purred. Arching his back off the bed and hooking both his legs behind Sebastian's back._

_Sebastian's hips rocked up into Kurt's already sated body over and over until he began to tremble._

_"Ah-oh god," His voice shook, his grip around Kurt tightening as he groaned in ecstasy._

_Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt chest. A giddy chuckle escaping him. "Oh my god that was amazing," he laughed._

_"Yeah. It was pretty great," Kurt agreed with a head nod._

_"Great. Kurt that was- well that was way more then great. Can we do it again please," Sebastian nearly begged. His sweaty body curling into Kurt and kissing all over his face and neck._

_Kurt began to giggle as Sebastian attacked him like a needy puppy._  
_"Yes. Yes we can do it again. But can we please take a little cat nap first. I'm exhausted."_

_"Well I'm not tired at all," Sebastian commented excitedly. "But I'll lay here and hold you all night if you want."_

_"Yup," Kurt yawned sleepily. " That sounds good."_

_He rested his head on Sebastian's bare chest, nuzzling into the warmth. Their hands found each other, intertwining and laying right over Sebastian's heart._

_Kurt slept more soundly than he had in years. He wasn't sure if it was the sex or the completely unclothed skin to skin contact but whatever it was it was the best feeling in the entire world._

* * *

Kurt found himself tearing up at the memory.

That moment brought him and Sebastian so much closer than they already were.

Their sexual intimacy was one of the most sacred things in their relationship.

It wasn't just cheap, meaningless sex to them. It was love making each and every time they did it. No matter the context.

It brought a weight to everything else. One that Kurt wasn't sure he was really ready to share with someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. I'm still loving the love so please keep it coming. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 14**_

Kurt's stretched out on his back staring up at his bedroom ceiling. A warm pair of lips sucking and nibbling on his collarbone.

It's Sunday afternoon which means the two have the house all to themselves for a few hours while Burt's in Findlay shopping at the giant auto parts store.

Kurt had every intention of going out for the day. Maybe having breakfast or seeing a movie but his brain is still exhausted from going back and forth on this whole Blaine thing. It's left him feeling so drained that after changing into his jeans and thermal he collapses face up on the bed.

Without question Sebastian climbed in beside him, placing a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth as he does.

Since Kurt's never too tired to kiss the love of his life he engages his boyfriend in some more necking.

That very quickly turned into this.

Kurt basking in the relaxation of Sebastian branding a hickey into his skin.

As Kurt lays back enjoying the pleasure of his man's mouth he can't help but let his mind wander to the only thing it's really been thinking about since his early morning epiphany.

"Bas." Kurt whispers, tapping Sebastian's shoulder lightly.

"Hmmm," Sebastian hums, his lips not making any move to detach from Kurt's skin.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sebastian nods, his tongue darting out to lick across the freshly given love bite.

"What do you think about while we're having sex?"

The question causes Sebastian's whole body to freeze. His lips sliding away from Kurt's collarbone with a slippery wet sound.

"Is that a trick question?" Sebastian asks with a cautious look.

"No," Kurt shakes his head sheepishly. "I'm just curious I guess. We've never really talked about it before."

"Well I hope it would be pretty obvious by now. I think about you. About how good you're feeling. How much pleasure I'm giving you. Stuff like that. How about you baby? What do you think about?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs. "I guess I never really think during it. I'm just so focused on the moment."

"I'm glad you are," Sebastian whispers playfully against his neck. "That means I'm doing something right. Now what brought this on anyways?"

"Oh well it's just um last night. You know after the date when you well you know and then you told me to think about Blaine and I did and it felt so good at the time but then I really got to thinking about it and I ju-"

Sebastian places his hand gently over Kurt's mouth. "You're babbling my love. Now why don't you try taking a deep breath and explain it to me slowly."

"It's nothing really. I've just been thinking a lot about this whole Blaine thing. And now I'm not so sure." Kurt frowns.

Sebastian leans in and kisses Kurt's cheek tenderly. "Hey, talk to me. Tell me what you're not so sure about."

"Do you remember our first time?" Kurt questions quietly.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget any second of that night. I especially liked the next day when I finally gave you your present and you practically jumped me." Sebastian smiles fondly at the vivid memory.

"Well it was a really nice watch," Kurt states obviously. "But that's not what I'm talking about Bas."

"Then what?"

"I'm talking more about the way it made us feel. I mean it was like magic between us. Like we fit together perfectly. I'm still not sure if I want that with someone else. If I'm even ready for that."

Sebastian's expression falls. "Kurt I'm sorry about the last night. I didn't mean to push you into it like that."

"You didn't," Kurt assures. "I wanted it. I even liked it alot at the time. Now I'm just so confused."

Sebastian intertwined their fingers, squeezing Kurt's lightly. "Well there's no denying that this is all going to be a little perplexing. I mean it's just been you and I since we were eight. We're familiar and I love that about us. I really do. But you can't deny that Blaine stirs up something inside you and 's never happened before and I can't help but feel like it's some sort of sign. This is all going to take some time and I hope you know that I don't ever want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. I still think we should give this a shot. But if you don't want to go any further with him I would completely understand."

Kurt absorbs all Sebastian's words. He's never really been a giant risk taker. The only time he's ever taken any chances was when it pretended to Sebastian. All those had paid off in a big way. Maybe taking one on Blaine would have the same results.

Kurt figured as long as they took it slow and did it together that it could pay off in the long run. After a minor freakout Kurt once again felt confident that this was a good choice.

Kurt sighed in contentment, curling up to Sebastian's side and cuddling him close. "How on earth do you always manage to talk me down off of every crazy emotional ledge I get up on?"

"Guess I'm just good like that," Sebastian chuckles. His hand soothing up and down Kurt's arm. "Are you okay now?"

Kurt nods. "I think I will be. Maybe we just need to go on few more dates before we start venturing into the sexual stuff."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Sebastian smiles, slipping further down on the bed with Kurt still safely in his arms. His mind wandering back to the first date he and Kurt ever went on.

* * *

_It was the Saturday after they shared their first kiss. Freshman year was rapidly approaching and the idea that Sebastian was going to begin high school with a boyfriend thrilled him to no end._

_When they woke up neither said anything to the other. They took their separate times in the bathroom then headed downstairs to eat breakfast._

_A blush creeping up Sebastian's neck when Burt glanced up from his morning paper to shot them each a knowing look._

_"Good morning boys," he said with a amused grin._

_"Morning." Sebastian half waved, plopping down quickly in a chair. Since their hands were connected the sudden action caused Kurt to stumble a little as he found his own seat._

_"So you two have any plans for the day?" Burt asked, the goofy smile still plastered on his face._

_Sebastian and Kurt exchanged a look. Kurt's words from last night still echoing loudly in Sebastian's ears._

_"I promised dad no more kissing I never said anything about tomorrow."_

_Well now it was tomorrow and while the prospect of kissing Kurt again sent a million butterflies fluttering around Sebastian's stomach. There was no denying that he wouldn't mind doing it again and again and again until he would start to wonder where he ended and Kurt began._

_"Maybe we'll take in a movie," Kurt answered his father back casually._

_"And dinner," Sebastian blurted out stupidly._

_Both Burt and Kurt shooting him a curious look._

_"Dinner and a movie. That sounds like a date to me," Burt commented as he brought the sports section back up to his line of sight._

_Kurt's stare fixated on Sebastian._  
_"Is that... Were you asking me... Did you want to go on a date with me Bas?" Kurt said bashfully. The tips of his ears glowing red._

_Burt cleared his throat awkwardly. "I should really leave you boys alone."_  
_He exited swiftly out of the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone with the question still lingering in the air._

_Sebastian made a bold choice to break the uncomfortable silence. "Kurt would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"_

_"Of course," Kurt answered without hesitation._

_They went to Breadstix for dinner._  
_Normally in public they stuck to locking their legs under the table to avoid strangers glaring._

_But tonight, well tonight was different._  
_They weren't just eating dinner as friends. They were enjoying dinner as a potential romantic couple._

_It was a big deal, one Sebastian felt should be treated that way. Which was way he confidently held Kurt's hand through the entire meal, onlookers be damned._

_After a seamlessly perfect meal they headed to the movies. The theater showing special ones all summer. Tonight was Grease. One of Kurt's all time favorites._

_Sebastian watched with wide adoring eyes as Kurt sang along to the songs and mouthed most of the dialog._

_He was so in love with this boy. There was no doubt about it. All the romantic movies, songs, poems, books. None of them held a candle to the way he felt about the person beside him._

_The moment the movie let out Sebastian practically dragged Kurt from the theater and out to the fresh night air._

_When they pulled up to the house Sebastian hesitated undoing his seat belt. He wanted to tell Kurt, to ask him, to let him know everything that was racing through his brain. "Kurt-" he began but was cut off swiftly._

_"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked bluntly._

_Sebastian's eyes widened. "Ye-yes," he chuckled with joy._

_They simultaneously unclicked their seat belts, lunging at each other, lips meeting in a passionate kiss._

* * *

As precious as that day was to Sebastian he still wanted to go forward with this Blaine idea.

He was confident that nothing and nobody could break the strong bond he and Kurt had.

No matter the end result they would come out of this the same way they had come into it, together, and who knew maybe one day soon their steady twosome could turn into an even more solid threesome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy final Glee day guys. Here's to four long glee-less months. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 15**_.

It's lunch time and while some of the more rebellious cliques stick to smoking under the bleachers, others sit on different levels of the stairs, all engaged in separate conversations.

Kurt and Sebastian are no different. They're wrapped up in their own discussion as they walk hand in hand down the track that circles the football field.

"I think we just did this all too fast," Sebastian points out. "Maybe we should try going on a few more dates with Blaine. You know to help to get us a bit more comfortable"

"I think you're right" Kurt nods in agreement.

Sebastian's feet halt, Kurt turning towards him with a curious expression.

"Well would you look at that. There he is now, go ask him out." Sebastian points up to where Blaine's sitting on the top row of the bleaches, face buried in a book.

Kurt gulps down his suddenly choking nerves. "Um he's looks kinda busy," he murmured under his breath.

"He's just reading," Sebastian quips back instantly, already nudging his boyfriend closer to the stands.

"Why can't we go ask him together?" Kurt whines like some kid being forced to eat all his veggies.

"Because I'm not the one who can't touch him. Now go." Sebastian cups Kurt's butt, giving him a forceful push forward and causing him to stumble a bit.

Kurt paused, straightening up and taking a deep calming breath as he smoothed out his shirt front. He could do this and if he happened to panic he knew Sebastian wasn't too far away. The notion is what motivates him to take a giant step forward, feet firmly planting to the aluminum of the bleachers.

He takes the steps two by two until he's at the top, stopping just short of where Blaine's sitting, absentmindedly digging into a bag of chips while his eyes scan the page of the book he's holding.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt greets as he sits on the step below him.

Blaine looks up from his book with a heart melting smile. " Oh hey Kurt. You're alone," he observes, eyes darting around to find Kurt's other half.

"Yeah." Kurt shrugs. "It's just something new I'm trying out. So what ya doin ?" Kurt internally scolds himself for the stupidly general question. He really is bad at this.

"Just reading Romeo and Juliet for English class. But it wasn't really holding my attention much," Blaine chuckles to himself. "So what's up with you on this fine day? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Kurt's either really obvious or Blaine's just very astute. Whatever it is it's nice and leaves Kurt feeling less awkward about his inevitably embarrassing proposal.

"Oh well um. I-I was just um, just um wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime. With me," Kurt adds dumbly.

"Yeah sure." Blaine nods."I would really like that."

A flood of relief washes over Kurt. Well that was easy. Maybe he's better at this then he gives himself credit for. "Oh alright well um how about today after school at the park down on Cyprus street."

"Great. I'll see you there," Blaine grins happily.

Kurt mirrors the boys expression. "Great. After school," He confirms before turning on his heal and skipping down the noisy staircase.

Kurt's backs pressed up against a large oak tree as Sebastian's warm lips press firmly into the crook of his neck.

"Are you relaxed yet?" Sebastian laughs softly in Kurt's ear, nibbling lightly on the shell and making  
Kurt's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Just a few more minutes" Kurt moaned, tightening his grip on Sebastian's solid bicep and pulling him closer.

"You don't want to leave your date waiting," Sebastian teased, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth while at the same time yanking him away from the bark and pushing him towards the picnic tables.

"Now go get him tiger." Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass firmly causing him to jump in surprise.

"And just remember if you need me I'll be right here," Sebastian reminds with a wink.

Kurt nodded, walking away slowly, suddenly feeling very aware of every step he took.

When he saw Blaine sitting at one of the tables he waved and smiled like an idiot.

"Hey Kurt, you're alone again," Blaine noted chipperly. "I'm beginning to think you're making this whole HSCD thing up just so you can constantly hold onto a catch like Sebastian."

Kurt giggles in amusement. "No such luck. Sebastian's actually waiting in the wings if I need him but I would really like to try and give you a whole half hour of my undivided attention."

"That sounds perfect."

They start walking leisurely down the path that runs through the park.

After ten minutes of awkward silence Kurt finally speaks up."I'm sorry I'm being so quiet. I'm just not very good at this whole courting thing."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't know I was being courted or that people even used that word anymore."

Kurt tried to hold in his flush of embarrassment but it was no use. "I told you I wasn't very good at this."

"I think you're doing better than you realize," Blaine confirmed with a half smirk.

"Blaine I have to admit that over the past few days I've really been struggling with my feelings for you. I'm constantly going back and forth. I think what's really holding me back from this whole endeavor is the uncertainty. I have to know for sure that you're really serious about this. That you honestly don't mind being with an established couple. Because Sebastian and I are most definitely a package deal."

Blaine stopped suddenly, looking again like he so desperately wanted to take Kurt's hand so that be could really get the point he was about to make across. And just like it had at the coffee shop, that fact broke Kurt's heart.

Instead Blaine sighed heavily, hands wringing together. "Kurt before I came out I was so accepted and popular but obviously it was all superficial. Because the moment I admitted I was gay they all shut me out. Those people couldn't accept the real me. Now, after meeting you and Sebastian I feel welcome again. But this time it's so much better because it's the real me. I don't have to pretend anymore."  
"Well I'm glad we give you that feeling. Everybody deserves that."  
"Kurt I've never felt this way before. I'm aware of what a big a commitment it is and I'm definitely willing to make it if it means I get to be close to the both of you."

Kurt's heart begins to palpitate. He wants so badly to pull Blaine into a tight hug but he stops himself cold.

For this to truly work it has to be a carefully planted out event, not some spur of the moment decision.

"I think you and Sebastian should go out. Just the two of you. If you're free tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I'm free."

"Great I'll have him text you later. I should really go, it's almost been thirty minutes."

Since they couldn't part with a hug or handshake Kurt simply waved goodbye before nearly sprinting back towards Sebastian.

The moment he's close enough he jumps into Sebastian's arm, hugging him with all his might.

"So I'm guessing it went well," Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly.

"It went great," Kurt exclaimed with excitement. "Oh and you're taking him out tomorrow night. I told him you would text him later."

"Oh baby I love it when you're bossy," Sebastian purred.

" I know." Kurt smirked cheekily.

* * *

" Okay how about this one?" Sebastian held up the dark green cardigan to his chest, sticking his right leg out to show how well it went with his dark washed jeans.

Kurt scrunched his nose up while shaking his head disapprovingly. "Ugh I don't think so. That one makes your eyes really stand out. Which will make it hard for him to focus on anything you're saying."

Sebastian let's out an exasperated huff accompanied by an eye roll."Kurt that's like the fifth top you've vetoed. There has to be one you like.

"I'm sorry but I just want you to look perfect."

"Well what do you think Rach?" Sebastian asked the girl who was sitting beside Kurt on the bed, flipping through an old copy of Vogue

She looked up with an adoring school girl smile. "I think it's pretty hard for you to look imperfect Bas."

Kurt crooked his head to the side and gave her his best bitch glare. "You're not helping."

Rachel looked back down at her magazine with a frown. "I'm sorry but he asked me."

"And she makes a valid point, which is why I'm wearing this one." Sebastian slipped the cardigan on over his black fitted v neck t-shirt, giving the pair a little pose as he finished.

He looked good enough to eat. So delicious in fact that if Rachel wasn't around Kurt would probably dig right in like a hungry kid with a spoon.

Sebastian went off towards the bathroom to finish getting ready while Rachel and Kurt discussed what duet they wanted to perform in glee club.

At 7:45 Sebastian came back out of the bathroom looking like the total package. Hair done to perfection, deep green eyes dazzling in the stark contrast to his shirt. The one that fit his trim body like a latex glove.

"Well I gotta go. Don't wait up." Sebastian winked, breezing past the bed and out the bedroom door.

Kurt hopped off the bed, feet wavering unevenly as he ran, or rather, raced after his scrumptious man. "Hey wait up hun. I'll walk you out."

Once Kurt arrived in the hallway he took Sebastian's hand tightly in his own as they walk down the stairs to the front door.

"Well have fun." Kurt smirked, getting up on his tiptoes to give Sebastian a long and proper goodbye kiss.

He tasted so good, like cinnamon toothpaste and cherry Chapstick. Kurt couldn't resist plunging his tongue in and running it along the warm caverns of Sebastian's always inviting mouth.

"Mmm," Sebastian moaned deeply, chest rumbling at the action.

Kurt shivered, hand sliding gently down his man's back, over the smooth contour of his ass, slipping effortlessly into the back pockets of his tight jeans and squeezing lightly.

Sebastian finally broke away, panting heavily."If you keep that up Mr. Hummel I'm never going to leave," he joked breathlessly.

"Oh well in that case." Kurt leaned back in for another smooch but Sebastian backed away playfully.

"Kurt I know what you're doing. You think I don't know exactly what's going on in that pretty head of yours," Sebastian tapped Kurt's forehead soundly.

Damn his boyfriend for knowing him so well.

Kurt didn't want to feel this way, he really didn't. But the very damning truth was that in this relationship Kurt was the vulnerable one with the most to lose.

If things ever did happen to change between them Sebastian could leave this whole deal without the bat of an eyelash and nothing would happen to him.  
But Kurt, well Kurt would have to live the rest of his life in a constant state of unrest. Seeking comfort from people who's touch could never compare to Sebastian's.

It's a pretty terrifying notion. One that makes Kurt's blood practically run cold.

Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin up with his two fingers, looking him deep in the big blue eyes he loved so much. "I'm never going to leave you, ever. You're stuck with me for life Kurt Hummel. I love you more then anything in this entire world. Nothing and no one can ever change that, okay."

Kurt surged forward, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and squeezing the life out of him. "I love you so much Bas. I'm sorry I'm being so crazy."

Sebastian rubbed his back softly. "We don't have to do this babe. We can call this whole thing off right now."

Kurt pulled back, shaking his head firmly. "No I want to do it, really. I just needed to hear you say that. You always know just what to say to ease my worried mind."

"Guess it's just part of my charm." Sebastian gave Kurt one last kiss before heading out the front door.

* * *

**I think I feel some Seblaine coming on. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello All. Hope everything is well with each and everyone of my lovely readers. It's been a good week for me. Got to see Darren Live in LA which was awesome. I've been kinda blocked on all my stories lately. So this is kind of just filler. Hope it doesn't suck too much lol. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

**P.S I'm so close to 100 reviews on this one. Which is beyond words awesome. So as a thanks I'm giving my 100th review a one shot reward. I'll make sure to PM the winner when it happens.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 16**_

The real truth was Sebastian was anxious as hell. With Kurt this had all been a cakewalk. After years of interaction the two had pretty much matured into fully formed humans together.  
One's who loved and respected one another without any real work involved.

But with Blaine it was all so different. Sebastian would have make small talk and put on the first date charm. It was pretty nerve racking.

When he arrives at the restaurant Blaine's sitting out on a bench, staring at his shoes.

"Hey killer hope I'm not late," Sebastian greets happily.

Blaine head pops up and he smiles brightly as he stands up off the bench. "No you're right on time.I already put our name it for a table."

"Great lets head in I'm starved." Sebastian goes for the door, holding it open for Blaine and stealing a small glance at his backside as he enters. It's nice, not as perfect as Kurt's but pretty damn close.

"You look very nice Blaine," Sebastian compliments with a wink before stepping up to the podium to inform the waitress they're ready to sit.

"So do you," Blaine says back with a slight blush. "That color is very nice on you. Brings out your eyes."

"Yeah Kurt seemed to think the same thing. He was being sort of choosy when it came to my outfit."

"Does he always pick out your stuff?" Blaine asks seriously as the hostess seats them.

"No. No we're not that codependent on each other I promise. It's just we've been around each other so long we tend to start acting like an old married couple sometimes. At least that's what Burt always says," Sebastian chuckles.

"Burt?" Blaine questions.

"Oh that's Kurt dad," Sebastian explains.

"So you two are close?"

"Extremely. He's basically my surrogate father. I mean my own dads great, he's just not around much. Right now he's living in Japan for work."

"And your mom?"

Sebastian frowns despite himself, honestly, even though he was already eight when she left he doesn't remember much about her. "She ran out on us when I was young."

"Oh Sebastian I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. You didn't know. But it's no big deal. I hardly even think about her anymore. I think more about Elizabeth then anyone else."

"Is that your sister?"

"No. Kurt's mom," Sebastian sights. "She was amazing. So much like him. There was always a warm light around her. You know I've never told Kurt this before but I think she's our guardian angel. Even thought she's long gone she protects him and I. Keeps us safe in this close minded world. I even think she brought us together. Like she knew I could take care of him," Sebastian sniffles. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so heavy on you like that."

"No it's fine," Blaine assures. "Actually it's kind of nice. Seeing you this way. At school you're sort of well, kinda crass."

"Yeah. I have a tendency to act that way. I don't like letting a lot of people see the real me. That's a earned privilege."

"Glad to see I'm working my way towards it." Blaine smiles.

"You definitely are. You're a good guy Blaine. I can see that, but I still have to make sure you're the right guy. Now I could care less if you happen to hurt me but Kurt's a whole other story. I'll fight to the end to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Sebastian I swear I would never do that to either of you. I really like you and Kurt like a lot. I know this is kinda of an unusual circumstance but I'm not afraid of it. I promise."

Sebastian smile at the genuine nature of Blaine's words.

"I know killer. I just have to put you through your paces if you want a shot at me and my man. If you haven't noticed yet where both pretty easy on the eyes."

"Trust me. I've noticed." Blaine blushes. "But that's not the only reason why I like you guys," he attest.

"Calm down Blaine. I'm not worried. But you know you're really cute when you're nervous like that."

They share a heartfelt smile just as the waitress come to take their orders.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They talk and eat. Exchanging lighthearted stories as they do.

Halfway through their shared dessert Blaine glares down at Sebastian's hand.

"I know this may sound like a strange request," Blaine begins. "Since this is our first date and all but um could I maybe hold your hand for a few minutes."

Sebastian grins at said request. "Sure." He nods, taking the brunettes hand in a firm squeeze.  
"I get how it can be tough. Not being able to touch Kurt. For the whole year I couldn't do it I was crazy. I was also eight."

They both laugh lightly at that.

"I think it's just the fact that I know I can't," Blaine admits with an embarrassed flush. "Not that I'd want to paw him or anything. I just I'm feel like a kid in a antique store. Looking at that sign that says Don't Touch. It's makes me want to do it that much more."

"I never really thought of it like that," Sebastian adds. "But I think you're ready. There's really no point in prolonging this anymore. I can already tell Kurt trust you."

"Bu-but what if I don't..." Blaine trails off.

"Then you don't." Sebastian squeezes his hand. "You can still touch him. It just won't be the same. Sadly I can't really explain it because I only know the one way but I'm sure whatever the outcome we will want you around Blaine."

"Thank Sebastian." Blaine squeezes back.

"How about you come by next Saturday night. That's Burt's bowling night so we'll have the house to ourselves. The three of us can hang out in a more private setting."

Blaine let a long beat pass before he nodded slowly. "Sure. That sounds nice."

Outside they part ways with a light hug.

"See you next Saturday killer." Sebastian waves to the raven haired cutie before turning on his heel and heading for his car.

The rest of Kurt's night was spent on the couch watching West Side Story and On The Town with Rachel.

At eleven Sebastian text and said he would be home in fifteen minutes.

Kurt told Rachel it was okay for her to go and once she was gone he started getting ready for bed.

He had just gotten under the covers when he heard the front door open and close.

Kurt decided not to get up but he could clearly hear Sebastian randomly dropping his clothes before he finally slipped into bed behind Kurt.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered as he slide his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to his chest.

"No. Rachel and I were too busy playing Tony and Maria." Kurt lied. He had been thinking about Sebastian the entire time. "So did you have fun?"

"Yup. He's really great. I invited him over here next Saturday night."

Kurt's body stiffened up a little and Sebastian started rubbing his back in slow concentric circles.

"Don't worry baby. You're gonna do great, I just know it. We'll spend the whole week working on it okay."

Kurt relaxed again at Sebastian's reassuring words. "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Dolls. Thanks for the love on the last chapter. I don't write much Seblaine because I don't ship them separately. So your review were nice to hear. Now is time for some Kurtbastian smut time. I know you all won't mind that LOL. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 17**_

"Oh shit yes...yes" Kurt breathed in deeply as he focused solely on the heavy handed caressing of his body and not the person giving it.

It was an idea Sebastian had come up with yesterday. To blindfold Kurt in an attempt to make his other senses heightened.

When he first heard it Kurt figured it would be hopeless. He would know Sebastian's hands anywhere and never be able to convince himself it was someone else.

But Sebastian thought that if sight was completely taken away from Kurt he could be more relaxed because he wouldn't know what was coming. So after a bit of coaxing Kurt agreed to give it a try.

It was Monday afternoon. Burt was picking up late shifts all week so when the two got home from school they went straight to bed.

They started out typically enough. Soft kisses and light touches. Then things turned heavy, hands gripping fabric, pulling at it furiously until their overheated bodies were bare.

Finally Sebastian broke away to root through the closet, returning with one of Kurt's favorite scarfs in hand.

Now Kurt was flat on his back in the center of the bed, a set of fingers moving in and out of him at the perfect mind blowing pace as he feel deeper and deeper into this little experiment.

Just as he was on the brink of exploding the digits pulled out and Kurt could hear the definite sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. It was amazing what having no sight was doing to his hearing.

Kurt relaxed into the pillow under his head. His mind crystal clear and his body placid. That was until he was suddenly being filled to the hilt.

He gasped in surprised ecstasy at the abrupt sensation.

"Jesus Kurt you are so fucking sexy," a deeper than average voice growled in his ear. The hot breath causing goosebumps to prickle across Kurt's skin.

"And so tight," the voice continued to whisper as Kurt's whole body shuttered with excitement.

He had been with Sebastian so long it was all too easy for them to fall into a sort of mundane routine. A change of pace was nice and refreshing.

Plus Kurt had to admit that this whole experiment was actually working even better than he envisioned.

Since he still wasn't really putting a face to the overwhelming sensation just yet it was easier for his mind to lean more towards Blaine then Sebastian.

It also helped that his boyfriend wasn't using any of his typical moves. The unpredictability of it all was driving Kurt totally crazy.

The steady pounding into Kurt's body was pleasurable for awhile but then all too soon the thrill of this whole new experience began to wear off and the whole thing started to crumble.

Kurt's mind and body both began to crave Sebastian's familiar touch so much he began feeling suffocated under the body still inside him.

But being the stubborn person he was, he stuck it out as long as he could. After another five minutes the thrill was completely gone and Kurt couldn't take anymore of this.

"Shit. Take it off me," he begged, trying frantically to reach for the blindfold that now felt far too tight around his eyes.

Sebastian's hands around his wrist stopped him. "But you're doing so good baby. Don't stop now."

"Dammit Sebastian I said get it off" Kurt yelled, voice cracking pathetically.

His pulse was starting to race and his body was beginning to shake. This was wrong, all wrong.

Sebastian didn't argue anymore. He was too worried about the tone of Kurt's voice. He sound so terrified.

Sebastian dropped his hands from Kurt's wrist and pulled the blindfold up quickly.

When he saw the massive amount of tears in Kurt's big blue eyes his heart plummeted. A knot of guilt twisting tightly in his gut.

"Oh my god baby. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep pushing you like that." Sebastian leaned down, hugging his boyfriend tightly around the neck. "I just thought you were doing so well."

"I know. You didn't mean to do this," Kurt sniffled, trying desperately to fight off his tears of frustration. Why did this have to be stressful.

Sebastian made a move to pull out but Kurt's legs caught him around the waist. "Wait. Can we please just finish as us. No more role play or blindfolds."

Sebastian nodded softly, cupping Kurt's cheek in a sympathetic fashion.  
"Of course we can baby. Anything you want."

Sebastian pushed deeply into Kurt, making him moan in a now relaxed ecstasy.

Sebastian's hand snaked around Kurt's erection while his nose traced the line of Kurt's jaw. Kurt settled into the familiar touch, it felt like being home again.

If this whole exercise had taught him anything it was that he definitely wasn't ready yet.

Four days later they try it yet again.

Just like before Kurt was relaxed and calm. It had taken almost an hour of foreplay to get him there but he was finally ready to put the blindfold back on.

He licked his dry lips as a warm, wet tongue lapped heavily at his entrance.

Kurt tried desperately not to buck his hips up at the sensation but it was becoming more difficult by the second.

He loved being prepped like this, almost more than he enjoyed being fingered.

With a lot of coaxing from Sebastian, Blaine was now completely forefront on Kurt's mind every time they fooled around. This whole week, no matter what they were doing together. Kissing, blowjobs, handjobs. The hazel eyed, raven haired crooner was always there in spirit.

It really helped in the relaxation department and now Kurt couldn't wait for Saturday, couldn't wait to feel the real Blaine instead of just imagining him.

Soon the tongue inside Kurt was being removed and he was being flipped onto his stomach, a rock hard erection teasing at his now wet hole.

When it finally slipped inside him Kurt sucked in a deep shuddering breath.

A pair of strong hands kneaded at his ass cheeks before spreading them open even further and sliding all the way in until Kurt's prostate was being pounded expertly.

Kurt held on firmly to his head board in front of him as he continued to be hammered into his matruss.

The solid, hard body rested across his back while a pair of smooth lips kissed as his neck and shoulders.

"You like this?" the deep voice growled roughly in his ear.

"Oh fuck yes," Kurt whimpered just as the pounding sped up until the headboard was banging loudly against the wall.

"Tell me how much you like it and say my name while you do it."

The voice demanded before a solid smack came down across Kurt's ass and he screamed out in absolute ecstasy.

"Say it Kurt or I'll stop right now," the voice threatened.

Kurt mustered up all his energy and focus from the past few days and then shouted, "Oh god yes Blaine. I fucking love it. Please don't stop."

Suddenly Kurt's hips were being lifted off the bed until he was on his knees and the strong hand that was once on his hip started jerking him off perfectly.

Kurt wailed over and over as his body accepted the mind blowing force. With a couple more twist of the wrist and thrust of the hips Kurt's whole body was shaking like a leaf as he came until his black vision went white.

He collapsed face first into his pillow. His body now feeling weak and completely spent.

Sebastian untied the blindfold before kissing up Kurt's cheek to his temple.

"Holy shit baby that was like porn. It was so fucking hot."

Kurt nodded silently. He felt so tired, like he could sleep for days.

"God you are so ready for Saturday.  
I mean it is gonna be awesome."  
Sebastian pulled out and rolled over to his side.

It was almost always like this after sex. Kurt would be exhausted while Sebastian would be a big ball of energy.

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian nudged his boyfriends shoulder. "Kurt are you hungry because I'm starving."

Kurt shook his head in a vigorous no before rolling over on his side and sighing contently.

He fell asleep in a hopeful, optimistic mood. It was a nice change of pace from the normal mood he had been in about this whole thing and now Saturday was just a day away.

Sebastian crept out of bed, threw on some clothes and went down to the kitchen to eat cold pizza.

He was so excited for Saturday.

It wasn't just about the sex. They would of course have to actually work up to that with Blaine and it would obviously come later. But the fact that Kurt was actually able to trust Blaine enough to fantasies about him during an act as intimate as sex was a huge deal.

Sebastian didn't mind always being there for Kurt as the person that provided him with peace and comfort. In fact he loved it more then he could even pathom.

But on the flip side he knew it would nice and healthy for Kurt to expand himself to someone else and Sebastian was hopeful it would turn out as expected.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is honey's. The moment you've all been hopefully waiting for. We also get some much needed Blaine POV. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**I Feel The Static Chapter 18**_

It was late Friday night and Blaine couldn't sleep. He was buzzing with excitement and nerves about tomorrow. Since he keep from tossing and turning he decided to get up and pick out an outfit that would impress both Kurt and Sebastian.

An hour later and Blaine was tossing yet another shirt out of his closet and onto his bed.

That was the fifteenth and it, like the fourteen others before it was all wrong.

Nothing in his wardrobe felt right for the occasion. What do you wear when you're going to spend the day in an empty house with not one boy but two.

Two boys that happen to be gorgeous, gay and already in a long term relationship.

Blaine was determined to convey that he serious about all this. That he wasn't just some timid, shy transfer boy that blushed every time Kurt smiled at him or Sebastian spoke to him. But it was difficult. His experience with the same sex was very limited.

There had been Randy. A boy he met during the summer after 8th grade at camp. He was Blaine's first kiss and that was about as far as they went, save for one time when they let their hands wander above the waist only.

In ninth grade there was Peter. A closeted joke who treated Blaine like crap at school but sweet as sugar when they were alone. Blaine broke that off when the football player tried to pressure him into something he wasn't ready for.

And finally there was William. He and Blaine were just friends. After attending the Sadie Hawkins dance together and getting targeted by a group of homophobic jokes William never spoke to him again and that was around the time Blaine transferred because it was all too much to take.

Then, like a gem in the midst of the desert Kurt and Sebastian appeared.

The first time Blaine saw them was when he was coming out of registration with his schedule. They're we're by the lockers cuddled up close and talking with two girls. Blaine was captivated by the sight of two boys so close and no one around them even batting an eyelash.

He couldn't help but stop and stare at the two, his heart speeding up with nerves when he saw a group of large jokes approaching the pair. When the Neanderthals passed without incident Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

The bell rang and as Blaine walked away he kept stealing glances at the pair. In fact he was so distracted he didn't even realize we was going the wrong way until he noticed the numbers on the classroom door were all wrong.

He turned, ran the the hall and smack dab into the chest of the boy he'd just been admiring.

From that moment on everything was different and now Blaine was venturing into very uncharted territory.

He had never been sexually intimate with one guy, let alone two. Both of whom seemed more then comfortable with their own sexual prowess.

It was never stated directly by either of them but it was fact you could tell just by looking at them.

The way they touched each other. The look they had in their eyes when they spoke of one another. They were most definitely having sex, probably the hot, passionate kind you read about in romance novel or see on soap operas.

Blaine suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't stack up because his lack of experience. Or worse, what if, when he finally did touch Kurt and he was all wrong. That would most definitely throw a wrench into this entire plan.

But even with all the "What If" swirling in his brain there was still that giant one that kept on nagging him. What if he did have it. The magic touch Kurt craved. If everything Sebastian had said was true then it was a very definite possibly. One Blaine would cling to until tomorrow, when, no matter how nervous or apprehensive he might have been he was also just as determined to find out once and for all.

Finally Saturday was upon them. Since Kurt's dad spent every saturday night at the bowling ally with all his mechanic buddies he usually didn't arrive home until after midnight.

Kurt and Sebastian typically went out on Saturdays but tonight they were most certainly staying in.

Sebastian had invited Blaine over at seven about a hour after Burt left. It was just a precaution to make sure he would be completely gone.

"So what are you boys up to tonight?" Burt asked Kurt and Sebastian who were cuddled up on the couch, in their sweats watching an old episode of Project Runway.

"Probably just the standard dinner and a movie dad."

Kurt didn't enjoy lying to his father but he wanted tonight to go off without a hitch and that meant getting Burt out without any suspicions.

"You know two should really try changing things up sometime," Burt commented before leaving the room.

Oh if he only knew what a big change up tonight really had in store.

By six Burt was out the door. Once it closed and locked behind him Kurt and Sebastian immediately sprang into action.

Kurt set the dining room table and called for the take out while Sebastian took care of things up in the bedroom.

Kurt wanted to leave that all to him. He was already jittery enough so he figured the less he knew about that impending portion of the evening the better.

At 6:30 they hopped into a quick shower, each getting the others hard to reach places and by 6:50 they were both dressed casually and ready for the night.

When the doorbell rang a little after seven Kurt's whole body buzzed with excitement. He never really had this. The nervous stomach flutter you get when you invite a boy over to your empty house to "hang out." It was kind of exhilarating. Now Kurt could understand why teenagers did it.

He opened the door to an always adorable look Blaine. He was wearing the cutest checkered sweater vest and very skinny black jeans that cut off at his ankles.  
Kurt was relieved to see that he looked just as anxious as Kurt felt.

"Hey Blaine come on in."

Kurt stepped aside as Blaine came fully into the house.

" You have a really nice place," Blaine commented as he stood in the entryway, fidgeting with his hands.

That when Sebastian came out from the kitchen with a bright smile. "Hey killer you're finally here," he greeted. "I hope you like Chinese because we got all the good stuff from Great Wall Palace."

"Yeah. I love Chinese." Blaine nodded, hoping the crack in his voice couldn't be heard by the two. The entire car ride here he had been psyching himself up for this evening. But that preparation seemed to all fly out the window the second Kurt opened the door.

He looked so radiant and the sudden realization that the two of them would soon be actually touching made Blaine feel like a palate of bricks had just been dropped on him.

While Sebastian presence helped a bit. Sadly it still wasn't enough to relax Blaine fully.

As they made their way to the dining room Kurt was so glad Sebastian was here. He had a way of putting people at ease that Kurt just didn't. In face the moment he entered the room Kurt could actually see some of the tension release from Blaine's shoulders. Kurt took that as a good sign.

They all sat around the table, silently passing around the little white and red containers. They talked and laughed about school and their classes. Which teachers were they favorite and what students got on their last nerves.

After bite was taken and everything was cleaned up Sebastian took Blaine's hand across the table. The boy sighing with contentment at the contact. Ever since that night at the restaurant he had been dying to hold Sebastian's hand again. His grip was so strong and sure. It was not wonder Kurt's body craved it.

"You know since you're our guest you get to decided our next activity," Sebastian informed Blaine with a lighthearted simile.

This was it. The moment of truth, the one he had been waiting for. Since this was the most serene he had felt all week he decided to not shy away and instead go with his gut. It was now or never.

To not seem over eager he pondered for a moment and then said." How about you guys give me a tour of the house."

Sebastian shot Kurt a knowing look. Clearly Blaine didn't want to beat around the bush about this whole thing. Because every red blooded teenager knew a tour of the house was a not so subtle way of getting up to the bedroom.

The two, of course took the bait. They had been working up to this for a very long while. Both where mentally and physically prepared for any outcome and both were hoping for the best but not blind to the worst.

They guided Blaine through the house, making sure to save the bedroom for last.

Once they were inside Sebastian tugged Kurt towards the bed and they sat side by side on the edge.

Sebastian patted the empty space beside him and motioned for Blaine to come join them.

Blaine took a steadying breath before sitting down gingerly beside him.

Sebastian skimmed his hand over the comforter.

"It's really comfortable isn't it?" he asked Blaine in a tone that didn't seem intentionally seductive but certainly came out that way. "It's top of the line," Sebastian continued. "You should really kick off your shoes and relax a bit."

Blaine started doing just that as Sebastian stood up and pulled Kurt off the bed and over to the center of the room.

"Are you still okay?" he whispered low to make sure Blaine could not hear their silent exchange.

Kurt nodded as he looked around Sebastian and eyed Blaine, who was now shoeless and scooting towards the center of the bed. He looked so darling with his hazel eyes gleaming with mixed emotions and his feet covered in a pair of the most precious hot pink and gray argyle socks Kurt had ever seen.

"Okay I'm going to go over there and join him. Are you sure you're okay with that? Sebastian asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded again, slower this time. How was he supposed to know if he was okay with that. This sort of situation had never come up before but Kurt figured there was no better way to find out then to make it happen.

"Go get him tiger," Kurt comment with a sly wink.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt softly before turning back and making his way towards the bed. He kicked off his own shoes and sat down beside Blaine on the center of the mattress.

"See I told you it was nice," he laughed as Blaine flopped back into the mound of pillows.

The bed really was nice, soft and comfortable, plus the linens smelled like the perfect, intoxicating mix of both Sebastian's and Kurt's distinctive scents. It was nearly mouthwatering, stimulating ti the point where Blaine felt as if he wanted to burrow inside the sheets and never return.

Sebastian licked his lips as he observed the boy on the bed. Blaine looked so blissed out it made Sebastian's heart soar. Plus just knowing Kurt was a few feet away, watching him about to interact intimately with another guy was getting him super hot. Sebastian couldn't wait until he had both of them up here with him but he knew he would have to work up to that and this was fine for now. Something new and different to get his juices flowing.

Kurt stood motionless watching in fascination as Sebastian leaned down to kiss at the exposed stretch of Blaine's well defined sparks of electricity pulsed through Kurt's veins as he stood there observing the two gorgeous boys on his bed.

Blaine closed his eyes at the touch of Sebastian's lips to his skin. They were as soft and warm as they always looked as he had always imagined. He couldn't wait until he got to feel Kurt's as well. He was guessing they would be just as sweet as he was.

As Sebastian continued to press his lips to Blaine's neck, the other began to make these tiny little sexy moans in the back of his throat.

Kurt's whole body warmed up at the sound, it was so sensual. Like a live action romance novel. Not as intense as porn but just as enticing.

Blaine couldn't hold his satisfaction and it bubbled out of him in the form of a moan. This felt so easy, so right that his body was responding in a way that his brain couldn't even catch up with and he was running of pure, unbridled lust.

The noises Blaine was making caused Sebastian's whole body to tingle. They were so different from the ones Kurt made but equally arousing.

Sebastian's lips skimmed roughly down Blaine's jaw and over his Adam's apple before grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him deeply.

The second their lips connected Kurt felt his toes curl up in his shoes and a hot burning desire shoot down his spin and linger heavy in his groin.

He never in a million years imagined that he would have this kind of reaction to watching his boyfriend make out with someone else.

Maybe it was because they were both so hot or maybe it was because that someone just happened to be the object of Kurt's desire as well. But whatever it was it was powerful beyond his conscious control.

Kurt stepped closer to the bed to get a better view of the two. He had never wanted to be in the middle of something so badly.

He had just kicked his shoe off when Sebastian broke away from Blaine's lips tuning his head to steal an inviting glance at Kurt.

Blaine didn't want to stop the kissing. It felt so amazing to actually be wanted by not one person but two. It was what he had always wanted.  
So he continued to kiss frantically at the creamy flesh of Sebastian's neck.

With Sebastian's head still turned towards Kurt he smiled bright.  
" You like what you see baby?"

Kurt bobbed his head up and down like a wild man, stepping even closer until the front of his knees hit the side of the bed.

Sebastian sat up fully while Blaine tried to pull him back down with no avail.

Sebastian brushed the raven haired boys cheek softly.  
"You just wait right there okay," he winked.

Blaine melted at Sebastian's near command. His voice was like sex, velvety and smooth. And there was just something about his demeanor made Blaine want to cling to every single word he said. Now he could most definitely see why Kurt was so drawn to him.

Sebastian got up off the bed and grabbed Kurt around the shoulders, guiding him towards the spot he was just occupying.

"Okay baby now I'm going to sit you on the bed and put the blindfold on you because I have an idea. Are you okay with that?"

Kurt nodded once again. Right now he felt like he would be okay with just about anything if it meant being the meat in a Blaine and Sebastian sandwich.

Sebastian sat Kurt in the center of the bed and Blaine watched in fascination as he knotted a silk scarf around those big blue doe eyes of his.

"Kurt just remember if anything feels wrong you just say the word and we'll stop." Sebastian reminded in his ear as his familiar solid body slid up behind Kurt and held him tightly around the chest.

Sebastian's lips trailed up the back of Kurt's neck. The hot sweet breath on his skin causing goosebumps to prickled up his arms.

Sebastian began to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt as Kurt took deep calming breaths. He was ready for this and dare he say actually kind of excited.

Kurt's shirt front fell open and he shivered at the newly exposed feeling.

Sebastian's hands ran up his chest, rubbing it in slow relaxing circles as his lips continued to glid across the back of his neck.

Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt as if he was almost intruding on a private moment between the couple but he was too enthralled to look away. Added to the fact that Sebastian's eyes were transfixed on him, with a stare so hungry it made his skin tingle.

Kurt began to pant at the sensation of his boyfriend rubbing him down and then Sebastian whispered. "You feel that baby? You feel me touching you?"

One of Sebastian's hands continued to rub as the other motioned for Blaine to come closer. Once the dark haired, hazel eyed boy was close enough Sebastian took Blaine firmly by the right hand, placing his palm very carefully on Kurt's naked chest.

Kurt was just leaning back more fully into Sebastian's embrasse when it happened. A new and unfamiliar hand ran up the length of his exposed chest.

Kurt moaned loudly, mostly out of sheer joy and relief.

Sebastian had been right all along. Blaine had it. He really had it. The calm, soothing touch that his mother and love both possessed.

In fact it was so spot on that if the texture of the hand hadn't felt so different from Sebastian's Kurt would have been sure it was his boyfriend still touching him.

Blaine watched in wonder as Kurt accepted his physical contact fully. He even whimpered needly at it. Which was so hot Blaine felt his own pulse race until it felt as if it was going at a nearly unhealthy rate.

Blaine continued to rub his palm across Kurt's bare chest as Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Now you feel that baby. That's not me. Does it still feel good ? "

"Yes," Kurt breathed quietly.

"Do you want me to take the blindfold off ?"

"No," Kurt sighed, sagging deeper into Sebastian's arms as Blaine's hand continued to travel over the lines and curves of his body.

Kurt wasn't ready to see Blaine touching him just yet but simply knowing he was doing felt transcendent.

Again Blaine's logical brain was nowhere to be found and he was being motivated by want. A longing to taste those supple pink lips of Kurt's.

Suddenly Blaine cupped the back of Kurt's neck gently, pulling him forward a bit until Kurt was meet with a pair if soft inviting lips pressing firmly to his own.

They tasted and felt nothing like Sebastian's but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just diffrent.

Kurt barely kissed back, still trying to get used to all the new feelings and sensations that were coursing through him.

He surprisingly didn't feel overwhelmed like he feared he would.

Knowing Sebastian was right behind him, holding him tightly made him feel safe and also pretty turned on.

He knew for a fact that Sebastian was probably going crazy right now watching him kiss Blaine and suddenly he really wanted to see that for himself.

He pulled gently away from Blaine's lips to pant. "Off. take it off me."

"You sure?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "Yes-Yes. I'm positive."

Sebastian undid the blindfold and it fell away from Kurt's eyes. He blinked rapidly until the room came fully into focus. Blaine was now sitting crossed legged in front of him, face flushed, lips plump and wet. He looked ridiculously attractive.

Kurt tiled his head back onto Sebastian's chest." You were right," he giggled happily.

Sebastian simply shrugged.  
" Yeah I usually am."

Kurt leaned up to kiss him. The exchange quickly turning heated.

Blaine watched hungrily at the alluring couple in front of him. They kissed with such love and passion it gave Blaine a deep wanting in the pit of his stomach.  
He couldn't wait for the day somebody kissed him like that. Maybe it would be them. Maybe he could have that times two.

Sebastian suddenly started laughing around Kurt's lips and pulled back grinning.

"I think Blaine is starting to get lonely over there."

Sebastian nodded over to Blaine who was staring at the two them with intense lust in his eyes.

"You just want to see us kiss again," Kurt purred.

"Oh you have no idea baby," Sebastian whispered, urging Kurt forward until he was face to face with Blaine again.

"So I really have the same touch as Sebastian?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Guess I'm one lucky boy."

Kurt smiled, leaning carefully into Blaine's body. It was so invigorating to be touching somebody else like this.  
Kurt never thought in a million years that he would find someone else with it. He really did feel lucky.

Blaine laid his head back on the pillows, Kurt laying down beside him. He rested one arm lightly over Blaine's shoulder before connecting their lips again, a bit harder this time.

Blaine cupped him around the neck to bring him even closer and Kurt scooted forward until their chest were pressed firmly together

They were so close Kurt could swear he could feel Blaine's rapidly beating heart but he quickly realized it must have been his own. There was no words to truly describe how special this moment felt.

They laid there, kissing deep and slow until Kurt began to feel light headed and had to stop to take a deep breath.

Blaine leaned up to press their foreheads together as they both tried to find a normal breath.

Kurt looked deep in Blaine's penetrating hazel eyes, all the lust was out of them and they now looked relaxed.

Thats when it happened. Blaine's head finally caught up with his body and the gravity that was this situation.

He had been so worried about not being able to touch Kurt that he hadn't really given very much though to the opposite and just what having the special touch really meant.

He now had a bond with Kurt that not very many people did. It was intense to say the least. What if he couldn't live up to it because he was so unskilled or worse, what if kept forging ahead, messed up and did something wrong. Then they would both end up hating him.

Blaine suddenly felt overwhelmed. Kurt was just so beautiful and perfect, like a delicate flower.

Plus he and Sebastian genuinely liked him. Blaine felt like he had never had that before and he still wasn't sure how to tread the new water without making a total fool of himself.

All of this was a lot to take in all at once.

Blaine rubbed their noses together, giving Kurt a feather light peck before rolling away from him and fully off the bed.

"Blaine is everything alright?" Kurt asked shakily. He was suddenly afraid that he'd done something wrong. Maybe he was too aggressive, that would definitely be a first for him. But to his defense he only knew what got Sebastian going, everybody was different.

Blaine shook his head awkwardly . "Oh no everything's fine really. It's great actually. I just really need to get going. I don't want my parents to start worrying about me but I had a really great time."

He kissed both Kurt and Sebastian hastily on the cheek before slipping his shoes back on and practically running out the door as fast as a bullet from a gun.

Kurt sat dumbfounded in the center of the bed, mulling over everything that had just happened. Every move he had made. They all seemed pretty tame in his opinion. "Well that was weird. You don't think I did something wrong do you?" He looked over at his boyfriend who was still smiling stupidly.

"It's all looked pretty right from where I was sitting." Sebastian laughed, fanning himself with his hand.

"I'm serious," Kurt pouted."I hope he's alright."

"Kurt it's obvious why he left."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Blaine's clearly a virgin. He was probably just overcome with nerves. You remember that feeling"

It was funny but in all this that thought had never really crossed Kurt's mind.

While kurt didn't have the average sex life of a teenager he knew it was common that most sixteen year olds would still be virgins.

Now he felt like some sort of sexual deviant, trying to steal away Blaine's innocents and virtue at the first available opportunity.

Kurt was deep in thought when Sebastian suddenly yanked him closer and started assaulting his neck with heated kisses. "Hey it's still early. Why don't we pick up where you two left off?"

Kurt wanted too. He really, really did. That whole encounter had left him more then a little pent up but a bigger part of him wanted to see the other side. The side Blaine was on. The one that didn't have a hot sixteen year old boy at it's hormonal beck and call.

"I think we should hold off for a little while," he sighed wistfully.

Sebastian's lips froze and he looked up at Kurt in horror.

"Why?" he asked with a childlike pout in his voice.

"Because the waiting will make it that much better. I mean really think about it, since we started having sex I don't think we've gone one day without some form of it."

It was true. In the six months since their first time they hadn't kept it in their pants.

It was just so easy to constantly be at each other. Whenever one of them had an itch the other would be right there to scratch it and they were both teenage boy which meant they were constantly itchy.

"Yeah well I like it that way."  
Sebastian mumbled into Kurt's neck, nibbling on it in that certain way that always made Kurt weak in the knees.

After a moment of weakness Kurt mustered up every ounce of willpower he had to put his hands on Sebastian's muscular shoulder and push him back.

"Not tonight." He kissed Sebastian's cheek before getting up to change into his pajamas.

Sebastian didn't protest any further but if Kurt knew his boyfriend at all he knew for damn sure that he wasn't going to give in that easily. Not when it came to a newfound bout of abstinence.


End file.
